


I'll Be Yours

by NaimaDahmer, pinkpunk83



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Erotic, Fluff, M/M, Sarah is Steve's Daughter, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a rich boy, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, pornostar!Steve, prostitute!Steve, sex sex sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaimaDahmer/pseuds/NaimaDahmer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non è facile essere un padre trentenne di una bambina di dieci anni, quando sei solo al mondo e la madre di tua figlia è morta.<br/>Non quando vuoi darle il mondo e anche di più.<br/>E' per questo che Steve sceglie la via più facile, per non far mancare nulla a Sarah, aiutato dalla sua prestanza fisica e la bellezza straordinaria.<br/>Tutto è perfettamente rodato, almeno fin quando non arriva Tony Stark a mandare all'aria tutto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll be your liquor bathing your soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I'll Be Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903142) by [NaimaDahmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaimaDahmer/pseuds/NaimaDahmer), [pinkpunk83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83)



****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**I'll be your liquor bathing your soul**

 

 

 

 

Nel cuore di Manhattan, la festa imperversava senza sosta da molte ore in uno dei tanti locali di lusso della _Grande Mela_. La sala era gremita di gente ricca e di spicco, solo le persone che contavano potevano partecipare alla festa che John Williams aveva organizzato per festeggiare la fusione con le potentissime Stark Industries, e Tony Stark -  legittimo erede della multinazionale dopo che suo padre Howard era morto in un incidente anni prima - era l’attrazione principale della serata.  
   
Sembrava totalmente a suo agio mentre si muoveva tra la gente, salutava questo o quell’uomo d’affari, corteggiava escort – uomini o donne, non faceva differenza – e prendeva in giro qualche ereditiera poco sveglia, tutto accompagnato dal suo inseparabile amministratore delegato, Vigina Potts, che più che stargli dietro lo seguiva con la coda dell’occhio mentre era impegnata a trattenere qualche conversazione seria per il bene dell’azienda.  
   
Williams, dal canto suo, aveva contrattato con lo stesso Tony per la fusione, quindi erano molto in confidenza, e visto che non aveva ancora avuto modo di fargli scoprire quali fossero i vantaggi di esserselo fatto amico, decise di avvicinarsi a lui per fargli una piccola sorpresa.  
   
Tony, dopo aver fatto un rapido giro per la sala, giusto il tempo necessario per farsi vedere da tutti, si era sistemato su un divanetto appartato, in compagnia di alcune belle ragazze - e tanto _tanto_ alcool. Ne aveva una seduta in braccio quando il suo nuovo socio, in pratica un nuovo dipendente – visto che le Stark Industries avevano fatto la parte del leone, come al solito, in quella fusione – si avvicinò.  
   
Gli fece segno con un gesto plateale di sedersi accanto a lui, allontanando poco garbatamente una delle ragazze che gli si era avvinghiata addosso. «John, amico mio, vieni a sederti qui con noi!»  
   
L’uomo si sedette, come gli aveva chiesto quello, e gli porse il Martini Dry che aveva preso per lui, mostrandogli un sorriso. «Spero la festa sia di tuo gradimento, posso fare questo _ed altro_ per i miei soci.» Gli disse, lanciando un’occhiata alle ragazze e scacciandole via, così che potessero parlare quattrocchi.  
   
«Assolutamente.» Rispose Tony molto sicuro di sé. In effetti si stava divertendo a quel party, o meglio, c’era abbastanza alcool - a sufficienza perché lo potesse fare. Aveva intuito che Williams volesse parlare di qualcosa di serio o giù di lì, se aveva mandato via  lo sciame di sgallettate che ronzava loro attorno - nella speranza di un po’ d’attenzione e magari una nottata sfrenata con uno dei due, per ottenere poi qualcosa in cambio, chiaramente.  
   
«Visto che non abbiamo parlato d’altro, oltre le aziende, in questi giorni, volevo raccontarti di quello che faccio nel privato, penso possa interessarti, se quello che scrivono sui giornali, di te, in parte è vero.» Disse John, alzando il calice e portandoselo poi alle labbra per berne un sorso, come a voler brindare. «Sono un produttore, nel tempo libero, per la maggior parte film per adulti, principalmente porno gay, è con quello che si guadagnano molti soldi.» Cominciò, sapendo che quello non si sarebbe scandalizzato. «So che i tuoi appetiti sessuali si spingono oltre ogni orientamento sessuale.»  
   
Tony non si scompose, anzi. Bevve un sorso del suo drink e si mostrò parecchio interessato al discorso. «John, John. Sei un uomo dalle mille risorse e dalle tante sorprese. Hai davvero un buon naso per gli affari. Prima o poi mi ci butterò anch’io nell’industria cinematografica. Sentiamo un po’, cosa vuoi propormi?» Rispose beffardo. «Purtroppo, se hai intenzione di offrirmi una parte, dovrò declinare gentilmente, la mia faccia la conoscono ovunque e non sarebbe opportuno dare in pasto alla stampa una cosa del genere, sebbene mi intrighi come esperimento …»  
   
Williams rise, piuttosto divertito ed un po’ brillo. «Oh no, ammetto che come idea non sarebbe affatto male, mi faresti fare un sacco di grana, ma non era quello che volevo proporti.» Lo tranquillizzò, lasciandogli una pacca sulla spalla. «In segno di amicizia, volevo invitarti su uno dei set, per farti conoscere i miei ragazzi. Poi chissà, magari se te ne piace qualcuno, offro io la corsa.» Sogghignò, malizioso.  
   
«Vecchio marpione.» Rise di gusto Tony, «In questo caso, allora, non posso di certo rifiutare un’offerta così generosa…» continuò, mandando giù in un colpo il resto del suo Martini Dry.  
   
«C’è questo ragazzo, la mia star, sono sicuro che lo avrai già visto in qualche film, se ti piace il genere, che vorrei farti conoscere.» Affermò John, sogghignando e prendendo l’ultimo sorso di alcool dal suo calice. «Davvero, Stark, è una bomba, ma lavora sono nel settore porno, scopa altra gente di rado, vale un sacco di soldi e va solo con chi dice lui. Non ho idea di come selezioni i suoi clienti, quando mi ha rifiutato ero tentato di licenziarlo, ma non potevo perdere la mia gallinella dalle uova d’oro. Capisci?»  
   
A quel punto la curiosità di Tony era salita alle stelle e non sapeva se fosse anche colpa dell’alcool ingurgitato quella sera. «Domani sei libero?» Chiese dunque a bruciapelo.  
   
«Domani giriamo qualche scena, se riesci a fare un salto, te lo presento. Ti piacerà, ne sono sicuro.» Williams gli diede un’altra pacca sulla spalla, accennando una risata e rimettendosi in piedi. «Vedi, Tony? Ti avevo detto che non ti saresti pentito di questa fusione.»  
   
«Dimmi ora e luogo e sarò puntuale.» Rispose Tony serissimo. Voleva vedere questa star. Voleva rendersi conto se John fosse un pavone pieno di sé che voleva entrare nelle sue grazie o se in fondo parlasse sul serio e questo tizio fosse davvero fenomenale.  
   
«Ti mando un messaggio, con l’indirizzo e l’ora precisa. Vedrai che non crederai ai tuoi occhi.» L’uomo gli fece un cenno con la testa e poi si allontanò, per andare a salutare altre persone ed occuparsi di intrattenere un paio di ragazzine ricche e viziate.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Il messaggio di John arrivò verso mezzogiorno, giusto in tempo per la sveglia di Tony che, avendo fatto bagordi la sera prima, saltò bellamente la giornata di lavoro, nonostante i continui messaggi della sua socia e amministratore delegato Pepper.  
   
 _Ti aspetto alle 16:00 al 32 di 12nd Little Street._  
   
E chi l’avrebbe mai detto che nel bel mezzo del Meatpacking District c’erano degli “studios” porno gay.  
   
Puntuale, come praticamente mai nella sua vita, alle quattro del pomeriggio Tony si fece depositare dal suo autista Happy davanti al luogo dell’appuntamento, chiamando John per avvisarlo che era davanti al portone del palazzo. Impeccabile come sempre, indossava uno dei suo completi italiani, in grigio chiaro, occhiali da sole Prada e capelli scolpiti col gel.  
   
L’uomo, meno elegante del solito, si presentò sulla soglia con la solita aria sorniona e, salutandolo con una pacca sulla spalla, gli fece cenno di entrare e seguirlo. Avevano affittato l’intero attico per allestire il set di quel film, uno dei più dispendiosi che avesse mai prodotto, ma nulla che le sue tasche non potessero  affrontare tranquillamente.  
   
Entrarono nell’ascensore in cui era diffusa una musichetta piuttosto rilassante, e l’uomo si acconciò i capelli nello specchio, lanciando un’occhiata all’altro. «Gli attori si stanno preparando, spero non ti scandalizzi la cosa.» Lo prese un po’ in giro, strizzando l’occhio.  
   
Tony, che non aveva ancora tolto gli occhiali da sole, abbassò leggermente le lenti per guardarlo perplesso. «Il verbo scandalizzare e Tony Stark non possono stare nella stessa frase.» Tornò a sistemare gli occhiali sul naso e continuò. «Ho abbastanza presente come ci si prepara su questi set, non sarei mai venuto se non avessi avuto idea di cosa mi sarei trovato davanti, tranquillo.» Il tono era leggermente infastidito, per chi l’aveva preso?  
   
«Stavo scherzando, amico, rilassati.» Rise John, mentre le porte dell’ascensore si aprivano. Si ritrovarono sul pianerottolo dell’attico, la porta era aperta, così entrarono senza problemi. Vi era davvero moltissimo spazio e sembrava un vero e proprio set cinematografico di quelli hollywoodiani, molto professionale. La gente si spostava con frenesia da una parte all’altra della stanza, ed in un angolo della stanza se ne stava un gruppetto di ragazzi attraenti, completamente nudi, che si lasciavano truccare ed aggiustare i capelli mentre altri ragazzi, altrettanto carini, si apprestavano a fargli un servizietto con la bocca per prepararli.  
   
«Benvenuto nel mio mondo.» Disse Williams a Tony, portandogli un braccio sulle spalle e mostrandogli un altro angolo della stanza, più tranquillo, indicando un ragazzo con un cenno del capo.  
   
Il soggetto se ne stava seduto su una di quelle sedie per attori, con in mano dei fogli ed indosso un completo mimetico militare, con tanto di anfibi e targhetta al collo. Era biondo, naturale, e dietro delle lunghe ciglia bionde celava delle iridi acquamarina magnetiche. Era distratto dalla sua lettura, mentre si leccava la bocca carnosa appena arrossata. Sembrava un normalissimo ragazzo, molto bello, non aveva di certo l’aggressività e l’egocentrismo tipico di un attore porno, ma sicuramente attirava attenzione, con quel fisico scolpito e la bellissima faccia da bravo ragazzo.  
   
«E’ lui?» Cercò di chiedere discretamente Tony, mentre lo fissava. Non si spiegava come mai se ne stesse in quell’angolo a leggere poi chissà cosa. Ma c’era qualcosa in quel tizio che lo attraeva, aveva completamente ignorato tutta la squadra di stalloni che si stava _riscaldando_ e neanche gli interessavano più di tanto. Voleva saperne di più di quel biondino misterioso, diverso e soprattutto niente male.  
   
«Non ti è familiare quella faccia?» Domandò John, sogghignando e trascinandolo verso quella direzione, per presentargli la sua star. «Non ha nemmeno bisogno della preparazione, vedrai. È una cazzo di macchina del sesso, riesce a farselo drizzare anche cinque volte di seguito. Quel ragazzo ha un dono.» Rise, e con quell'ultima frase attirò l'attenzione di suddetto ragazzo, che alzò lo sguardo dai fogli piuttosto perplesso e spostò subito l'attenzione su Tony, visto che era nuovo sul set ma di certo non passava inosservato - in più era molto famoso, grazie alle copertine che si guadagnava giorno per giorno con scoop e pettegolezzi vari.  
   
«Una faccia come quella difficilmente me la sarei dimenticata… Semmai abbia visto un film con lui, sarò stato talmente preso a fare altro da non concentrarmi sulle facce degli attori.» Quando Tony vide il ragazzo girarsi fece un leggero segno di saluto con la testa, stampandosi in faccia un ghigno parecchio eloquente.  
   
John rise per l'affermazione di Tony e poi guardò il ragazzo, avvicinandosi e facendogli cenno di alzarsi, visto che gli voleva presentare Tony. «Steve, dolcezza, guarda un po' chi ti ho portato.»  
   
Quello fece come gli aveva chiesto, riponendo i fogli sulla sedia, in modo ordinato, ed avvicinandosi a Stark per presentarsi. «Piacere di conoscerla, Mr. Stark. --- Steve Rogers, ho letto molto su di lei.» Ovviamente si riferiva ai giornali e alla cronaca rosa, più che altro. «Sono felice che i miei film le siano piaciuti.»  
   
La stretta di mano di Tony fu ferma e decisa e non mollò la presa per un tempo più lungo del dovuto. «Impressionante, un talento naturale.» Mentì, anche se qualcosa gli diceva che davvero quello doveva essere un talento naturale. Avrebbe voluto sperimentare di persona quanto prima, indubbiamente.  
   
Visto più da vicino era ancora più bello e magnetico, aveva una sorta di aura che lo rendeva diverso da tutti gli altri. Rimase attratto in un nanosecondo, non era cosa da lui. La gente difficilmente lo interessava o lo intrigava.  
   
«Pensavo non si interessasse a questo genere di film.» Continuò Steve, lasciando andare la sua mano ed accennando uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi. Poi infilò le mani nelle tasche, non sapendo esattamente come comportarsi. «Resterà per le riprese o è solo passato per un saluto?» Domandò interessato, prima che John lo interrompesse e gli portasse un braccio sulle spalle, nonostante fosse un po' più basso di lui.  
   
«Allora, Tony, vuoi vedere la mercanzia?» Parlando ovviamente del corpo di Steve, John afferrò con una mano il bordo della canotta verde militare di quello e tirò su la stoffa, con uno strattone, scoprendo gran parte del torace, fin sopra al petto, per mostrargli gli addominali scolpiti ed il petto tonico. «È tutta roba sua, ci crederesti? Vedessi che gran bel cazzo, buca lo schermo.» Rise per la sua stessa battuta, mentre Steve lo lasciava fare, nonostante l'espressione un po' irritata.  
   
Tony, che non si era ancora tolto gli occhiali da sole, li alzò per poggiarli sopra la testa. Il suo sguardo non si era staccato da Steve, dal suo viso, sebbene per un nano secondo l’occhio gli era caduto sul torace perfetto del ragazzo.  
   
«John.» Disse fermo, facendo capire che non era modo di parlare davanti a quello. «Resterò a vedere anche le riprese, Mister Rogers. Sono curioso di vedere il dietro le quinte.»  
   
L'uomo lasciò andare Steve, con una pacca sulla spalla, e decise di allontanarsi, facendo un cenno di intesa verso Tony, deciso a lasciarli un attimo soli, mostrando anche un'occhiata eloquente a Steve, quasi un avvertimento.  
   
Il ragazzo aggiustò la canotta, non sembrando a disagio comunque, visto che era abituato a spogliarsi davanti alle persone. «Può chiamarmi Steve, se le fa piacere.» Non gli piaceva quando gli altri erano troppo formali e lo trattavano come se fosse una persona di classe, quando poi era una puttana del sistema - e di certo non ne andava orgoglioso. «Posso chiederle un favore?»  
   
«Dammi del tu, Steve. E chiedimi tutto quello che vuoi.» Rispose Tony, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
   
Il ragazzo sorrise, non aspettandosi tanta gentilezza, e si allontanò un attimo alla ricerca di una delle riviste che tenevano lì per trascorrere il tempo durante le preparazioni, su cui sicuramente vi era qualche articolo o qualche foto di Tony. Infatti trovò una copia di Forbes su cui era in prima pagina, vecchia di qualche mese, ma sicuramente perfetta per il suo scopo. Si avvicinò di nuovo a lui e gliela porse, insieme ad una penna.  
   
«Mia figlia, Sarah, ha dieci anni e tu sei praticamente il suo idolo. Puoi firmarlo per lei? Oggi ha scritto questo tema bellissimo-» indicò i fogli che teneva in mano prima, sorridendo. «E volevo premiarla in qualche modo. Sono sicuro che farà i salti di gioia. Spero non sia un problema.» Di solito, quando diceva di avere una figlia, la gente lo guardava sconvolta. Insomma, era giovane, appena trentenne, e non faceva esattamente un lavoro da padre di famiglia.  
   
L’ego già tronfio di Tony ebbe una sferzata di energia. Poi era inusuale sentirsi dire che era un idolo per una bambina di dieci anni. «Davvero? E come mai proprio io?» Chiese con una falsa modestia, così palese che sarebbe stata chiara anche ad un sordo. Prese biro e rivista ed iniziò a scarabocchiare una dedica con firma.  
   
«Adora le materie scientifiche, ha già deciso che vuole frequentare la MIT da grande.» Spiegò il ragazzo, tranquillo, osservando la calligrafia di quello, prendendogli la rivista dalle mani quando ebbe finito. «Sei davvero gentile, ne sarà molto felice.» Lo ringraziò ancora, riponendo la rivista sul tema della bambina. «John mi ha detto che vuoi un incontro.» Ed a quel punto, gli sembrava consono parlare di lavoro, dato il contesto.  
   
«Una ragazzina sveglia. Brava.» Si complimentò sinceramente Stark. «Molto volentieri, Steve…» Confermò poi, continuando il discorso di _lavoro_. «Avresti un po’ di tempo da dedicarmi?» Si passò una mano sul mento, molto lentamente, continuando a squadrare dalla testa ai piedi il ragazzo.  
   
Steve era molto selettivo, ma Tony era giovane ed attraente, _molto attraente_ , e non sembrava nemmeno un totale coglione come John, quindi non aveva motivo di rifiutare, in più fare sesso con uno come lui gli avrebbe fatto comodo, in un certo senso.  
   
«John mi ha detto  volevi che l'incontro fosse domani, ma c'è la recita di mia figlia e non potrei mancare per nulla al mondo. Spero non sia un problema cambiare la data, sempre che i tuoi impegni te lo permettano.»  
   
«Non permetterei mai che  tu perda l’evento della tua bambina. I miei impegni li decido io, tranquillo.» Estrasse poi il suo StarkPhone dal taschino interno della giacca e controllò l’agenda del giorno successivo all’indomani. «Dopodomani, alle diciannove, ti andrebbe bene?» Chiese, depennando la videoconferenza con una delle sue succursali a Tokyo. Pepper si sarebbe infuriata, ma a lui non importava granché, tutte quelle faccende burocratiche lo irritavano solamente, fosse stato solo per lui avrebbe passato le sue giornate a lavorare nella sua officina-laboratorio.  
   
«Sembra perfetto, grazie.» Rispose sincero Steve, felice di non aver ricevuto un rifiuto. Stark sembrava davvero una persona gentile ed affabile, a differenza di come lo descrivevano. «Non vado a casa dei clienti, né porto clienti a casa mia, non voglio mischiare il lavoro con la vita privata. Quindi dobbiamo vederci in una camera d'albergo, ovviamente a tue spese, spero non sia un problema. Non mi importa dove, o il numero di stelle, basta che sia un posto discreto ed igienico.» Purtroppo ogni volta che si ritrovava a contrattare con un cliente doveva mettere in chiaro certe cose prima, onde evitare inutili equivoci.  
   
Tony si fece sfuggire un sorriso, una precisione svizzera, quel ragazzo. Lui era andato raramente a prostitute, men che meno a _prostituti_ , semplicemente la gente andava a letto con lui solo perché era Tony Stark e se erano abbastanza  fortunati finivano sul blog di Perez Hilton o su TMZ. Ma una tale schematicità non l’aveva mai trovata.  
   
«Nessun problema neanche per questo, Steve. Ho una suite al Waldorf Astoria prenotata annualmente a nome mio. Possiamo andare lì, se per te non è troppo fastoso. Non è certo albergo per incontri fortuiti, ma lascio loro talmente tanti soldi che si fanno gli affari loro.»  
   
Steve annuì, accettando, senza segnare l'indirizzo, conosceva l'albergo, aveva un'ottima memoria, inoltre. «Se vuoi farlo senza preservativo devi mostrarmi delle analisi fatte di recente, per la sicurezza di entrambi. Non mi piace utilizzare giocattoli o frustini, almeno non per lavoro, quindi nessuna idea brillante o richiesta particolare.» Anche quello era un punto da chiarire in principio, aveva imparato che i ricchi avevano strani appetiti. «Sono stato pagato da John per restare con te due ore, anche un minuto in più ti costerà un extra. Non dormo con i clienti, non scambio effusioni e preferisco evitare i baci se è possibile.»  
   
«Frena, frena! Ammiro molto la tua professionalità, ma possiamo riparlarne all’incontro, che dici?» Tony era molto tentato di sfiorargli il torace con un dito, ma era più che certo che se si fosse azzardato a toccarlo lì, come minimo avrebbe perso la mano. «Mi indicheresti un posto dove potermi accomodare mentre girate?»  
   
Il ragazzo annuì, umettandosi le labbra un po' a disagio, sapeva di essere troppo preciso e petulante, ma ci teneva che le cose andassero bene e che tutto fosse organizzato e pianificato. Quindi gli fece cenno di seguirlo, mentre si avvicinava al punto in cui si sarebbero svolte le riprese, e gli indicò una sedia proprio accanto a quella di John, riservata a lui. Poi gli lanciò un'ultima occhiata e si avvicinò al gruppo di attori seminudi, che lo accolsero con abbracci e pacche sulle spalle, in fondo con molti di quelli aveva già girato qualche film.  
   
Tony quindi andò a sedersi dove gli aveva indicato Steve, afferrando il bicchiere di bourbon già pronto sul tavolino accanto alla sua postazione.  «Vediamo cosa sa fare, le premesse mi pare ci siano tutte.» Disse al socio in affari.  
   
«Quel ragazzo è una miniera d'oro.» John teneva in mano il suo bicchiere e sembrava già piuttosto brillo, mentre il regista dava le ultime dritte sulla scena di sesso da girare e chiamava gli attori in scena. Era una specie di caserma, il set, con brande e pareti spoglie, come se l'attenzione dovesse concentrarsi solo su quello che sarebbe successo.  
   
Steve si lasciò dirigere, posizionandosi al centro della scena con i ragazzi già completamente nudi intorno, segno che quella non fosse esattamente la prima scena del film. Poi, il regista diede il via ed ognuno seppe esattamente cosa fare. Due dei ragazzi si spostarono su di una brandina, per fare da sfondo al vero rapporto, mentre altri due cominciavano ad eccitare Steve, stuzzicandolo con le mani e la lingua attraverso i vestiti, senza ancora spogliarlo. Inutile dire che praticamente quello non ebbe problemi ad eccitarsi, e il pene turgido e grosso fu subito ben visibile attraverso i pantaloni mimetici.  
   
Il bicchiere di Tony per un attimo rimase a mezz’aria, nel notare l’impassibilità di Steve ad eccitarsi in quel modo. Era davvero una cosa incredibile.  
   
«Ma sei sicuro che non si aiuti con qualcosa?» Sussurrò all’orecchio del socio.  
   
«Sai quante volte gli abbiamo offerto del viagra? Non lo ha mai preso, ha sempre detto di non averne bisogno.» Affermò John, piuttosto preso dalla scena, senza staccare gli occhi dai ragazzi.  
   
Steve guardò Tony che sembrava  colpito e non poté fare a meno di sorridere, trasformandosi in tutt'altra persona. Quando era sul set e faceva sesso, si lasciava molto andare e non pensava ad altro che a quello, quando poi nella vita reale aveva ben altre preoccupazioni ad occupargli la mente.  
   
Il suo collega disse qualcosa, chiamandolo _Capitano_ , e lui si voltò ad incontrare la sua bocca in un bacio rude, mentre l'altro ragazzo si chinava per sbottonargli i pantaloni, calandoglieli lungo le cosce e scoprendo il suo pene stretto in un paio di slip bianchi che lasciavano ben poco all'immaginazione.  
   
«Me lo fa venire sempre duro, con quella cazzo di espressione che si ritrova.» Commentò John, piuttosto agitato, prendendo un sorso dal suo bicchiere di whisky.  
   
E Tony comprendeva benissimo John, tanto è vero che anche lui iniziava a sentir fastidio alle parti basse, così decise di accavallare le gambe per evitare di dar spettacolo di sé, anche se in quel momento nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto. Diede un’altra sorsata al suo liquore per cercare di calmarsi.  
   
La canotta di Steve venne sfilata, così da lasciarlo a petto nudo, mentre un ragazzo si dedicava ad i suoi capezzoli e l'altro cominciava a lavorare il suo pene attraverso alla stoffa, bagnandola. Tutta l'attenzione sembrava essere su Rogers, era la star del film, ma quello non sembrava fare nessuno sforzo né concentrarsi particolarmente per tenere l'attenzione su di sé.  
   
Socchiuse gli occhi e si morse le labbra, abbassando lo sguardo sul ragazzo che lo stava leccando, infilando una mano nelle sue stesse mutande per tirare fuori l'erezione e cominciare a fare sul serio. L'attore parve gradire ed incrociò il suo sguardo, lasciandosi colpire dal membro di quello, contro una guancia, con complicità, e facendoselo infilare un bocca in modo un po' brusco, con le dita di Steve tra i capelli che lo costringevano ad ingoiare, mentre i gemiti cominciavano a farsi più alti - e molti non sembravano affatto finti.  
   
Tony per poco non sputò il suo bourbon quando il _talento_   di Steve venne allo scoperto. A fatica, riuscì a rimettere a posto il bicchiere, senza staccare per un attimo lo sguardo dalla scena. Ne aveva viste di attrezzature in vita sua, ma non perfette come quella.  
   
Inutile sottolineare il fatto che non si allontanò dalla sua postazione per tutto il tempo delle riprese e che non vedeva l’ora che arrivasse il momento del loro incontro di _lavoro_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve: Ed eccoci qui con quella che avrebbe dovuto essere una one shot, #einvece. LOL  
> E’ venuta lunga 41 pagine, così non ci sembrava il caso pubblicarle tutte insieme ed imbottirvi troppo. Abbiamo deciso di dividerla, anche per lasciarvi un po’ sulle spine. AHAHAH  
> Pubblicheremo in fretta, comunque, state tranquille.  
> Speriamo vi piaccia. Baci. <3
> 
> Note di Shin* alias Tony: Non c’è niente da fare, non riusciremo MAI a fare una one shot Naima e la sottoscritta, ci proviamo, eh, ma è più forte di noi. Partono minimo quaranta pagine alla volta. Già solo a scrivere la trama ci partono due fogli word, vi rendete conto da sole che non è fattibile proprio una os di quaranta pagine, a meno che non volevamo essere trucide e farvi perdere l’uso della vista. Anche se forse è peggio così, perché interromperemo i capitoli sul più bello. *ghigno malefico*  
> Ma ciancio alle bande, grazie per aver letto anche questa cosetta. Alla prossima <3


	2. Chapter 2

****

 

 

 

 

 

  
**I'll be your ether you'll breathe me in**

 

 

 

 

 

Come ogni volta, Steve arrivò puntualissimo all’appuntamento. Alle diciannove meno un minuto varcò la soglia del lussuoso Waldorf Astoria, vestito in modo casual - jeans scuri, canotta chiara e giacca di pelle - visto che il suo cliente, Mr. Stark, non gli aveva dato alcuna direttiva riguardo il vestiario, probabilmente non era particolarmente interessato a quello che portava addosso, ma piuttosto a quello che aveva sotto i vestiti.  
   
Dopo aver discretamente flirtato con lui, la receptionist era stata ripresa da un vecchio e burbero concierge che lo aveva cortesemente invitato ad accomodarsi fuori, nonostante avesse spiegato che aveva un appuntamento con Mr. Stark. Non era la prima volta che gli succedeva, Steve non ci restò male, era già capitato altre volte che lo cacciassero dall’albergo quando lui, vestito come un comune mortale, si presentava dicendo di essere stato invitato da gente ricca e famosa - probabilmente passavano un sacco di fanatici, di lì, affermando la stessa cosa.  
   
Così se ne restò fuori dall’albergo, senza nemmeno scomodarsi di sprecare una telefonata per avvertire Tony del disguido alla reception, lo avrebbe chiamato o cercato lui, in caso fosse già in camera - anche se ne dubitava fortemente, altrimenti lo avrebbero sicuramente chiamato per accertarsi che aspettasse qualcuno.  
   
Frugò nelle tasche alla ricerca di una sigaretta, non fumava spesso, non aveva il vizio, ma in quelle situazioni se ne concedeva una per rilassarsi un po’.  
   
Tony si presentò perfettamente in ritardo di dieci minuti. Non era da lui presentarsi ad un appuntamento puntuale, fatta eccezione per qualche rara occasione, come la visita al set di qualche giorno prima.  
   
Scese dalla sua Limo berlina nera che sembrava appena uscito da una rivista tipo _GQ_. Quella volta non indossava un completo di sartoria, a modo suo era vestito casual. Pantalone di cotone nero, camicia celeste sbottonata al collo e senza cravatta, giacca sportiva nera. Tutto rigorosamente firmato e tutto completato con i suoi inseparabili occhiali da sole, quella volta un modello di _Tom Ford_.  
   
Vide Steve che lo aspettava fuori e con un sorriso lo salutò: «Buonasera, Steve.»  
   
Il ragazzo se ne stava con la sigaretta tra le labbra a fissare il cielo, i capelli biondi perfettamente impomatati e tirati all'indietro e le iridi chiare che riflettevano la luce del sole che piano calava sulla linea dell'orizzonte. Quando sentì quella voce, per nulla sorpreso, si voltò a cercare lo sguardo del miliardario senza un'espressione precisa, nonostante fosse infastidito, odiava i ritardatari.  
   
«Buonasera.» Lo salutò, prendendo un'altra boccata di fumo dalla sua Marlboro e scrutandolo con lo sguardo. Sarebbe stato dannatamente facile eccitarsi, Tony era giovane ed attraente, ogni cosa che indossava sembrava fatta apposta per essergli strappata di dosso.  
   
«Pausa sigaretta?» Chiese Stark che, vedendolo fumare, non si fece neanche sfiorare dall’idea che Rogers fosse stato cacciato dalla hall. Certe cose erano così fuori dal suo mondo che neanche prendeva in considerazione l’idea che potessero davvero succedere. Per lui le porte erano state sempre aperte e pensava fosse così per tutti.  
   
«Non mi hanno fatto salire e mi hanno poco gentilmente chiesto di accomodarmi fuori.» Spiegò quello, tranquillo, senza staccare gli occhi da lui e facendo spallucce. «Non mi sembrava il caso di sprecare una telefonata per questo, così ho deciso di aspettarti fuori. Immagino io non sembri esattamente uno che si possa permettere un’amicizia con Tony Stark, o probabilmente il vecchio concierge ha subito capito che sono un... mh- come dire? Accompagnatore? Escort? Qualcosa del genere. Non è la prima volta che vengo qui.» Scrollò la cenere e strinse di nuovo il filtro tra le labbra carnose, piegando un angolo della bocca.  
   
Tony aggrottò la fronte, non poteva credere che avessero trattato Steve in quel modo. Doveva fare una lavata di capo al signor Thompson, il vecchio concierge di cui sicuramente stava parlando il ragazzo.  
   
«Vedrò di rimediare in qualche modo. Non mi era mai successa una cosa del genere.» Disse poi Stark.  
«Andiamo, seguimi pure.» Quindi fece il suo ingresso nella hall dell’albergo, sfilando gli occhiali da sole ed incastrandoli nello scollo della camicia. Si diresse immediatamente alla reception per ritirare la keycard della sua suite e cercare di rimbeccare Thompson.  
   
«Stark Suite, miss.» Chiese gentilmente alla ragazza, che non appena lo vide, diventò paonazza in volto.  
Caso volle che in quel momento si materializzò anche il concierge.  
   
«Mister Stark, quale piacere.» Lo salutò in modo reverenziale.  
   
«Signor Thompson, la pregherei, la prossima volta, anziché far accomodare fuori un mio ospite, di sincerarsi che sia trattato come si deve, d’altra parte pago fior di quattrini a questo albergo, il minimo che possa aspettarmi è un servizio adeguato, cosa ne pensa?» Il suo tono rimase fermo e duro. Cercò di frenare la superbia che spesso e volentieri lo caratterizzava,  non voleva fare la figura dello sbruffone ricco davanti a Steve.  
   
«Mister Stark… voglia—» Cercò di rappezzare al suo danno Thompson, ma quello tagliò corto.  
   
«Non è con me che deve scusarsi, ma con il signor Rogers.»  
   
Steve che, contro ogni regola era entrato nella hall con la sua sigaretta ancora accesa tra le dita, se ne stava accanto a quello ed osservava la scena con un certo divertimento, poi prese la parola.  
   
«Non c'è bisogno, Mr. Thompson, stava solo facendo il suo lavoro.» Disse, con cortesia, tradendo però quel tono quando spense il mozzicone acceso sul bancone in costoso legno, proprio sotto agli occhi del vecchio, con un fintissimo sorriso gentile dipinto sulle labbra.  
   
Tony per poco non scoppiò a ridere a quel gesto, ma guardò con aria quasi di sfida il vecchio. In fondo non gli era mai stato simpatico. E con le sue generose mance, avrebbero sicuramente sistemato il bancone in un batter d’occhi.  
   
«Prego, Steve. Da questa parte.» Gli fece cenno di seguirlo verso uno degli ascensori privati della struttura, ovviamente la sua suite era all’ultimo piano e vi si poteva accedere solo tramite quello.  
   
Il ragazzo lanciò un'ultima occhiata al concierge e seguì Tony, senza aggiungere altro, entrando in ascensore non appena le porte si aprirono. Di solito era una persona educata, ma odiava la cattiveria gratuita che quella gente aveva verso chi non era ricco sfondato, lo avevano trattato come se fosse un criminale, un pezzente, non lo tollerava.  
   
Si poggiò allo specchio con la schiena ed infilò le mani in tasca, guardandosi intorno prima di cominciare il solito discorso di routine. «Giusto per chiarire alcuni punti: niente scat o pissing, niente bondage o sadomaso, e niente video o foto, quelli costano un extra. Come ti ho detto l'altro giorno, preferisco evitare baci, anche quelli hanno un costo extra per cui non sono stato pagato da John.»  
   
«Hai sempre tutta questa fretta?» Chiese in tono scherzoso Tony, mentre si sistemava i capelli. «Di solito faccio contrattare Pepper, ma qualcosa mi dice che questo non è un caso da poterla coinvolgere.» Il viaggio in ascensore terminò praticamente subito e Stark fece accomodare Steve prima di lui nella suite.  
   
La stanza era immensa, grande anche più di tanti monolocali che dividevano gli studenti a caccia di sogni o magari di una famiglia media. Centoventi metri quadri, stanza da letto imperiale, salotto, due bagni e perfino un cucinotto. Il guardaroba, tra l’altro ben fornito, faceva invidia a quello tanto amato da Carrie Bradshaw nel suo primo film.  
   
«Lo so quello che si dice di me in giro, ma ti sembrerà strano, non ho poi così tante perversioni.»  
   
«Buon per te.» Rispose distrattamente Steve, camminando per la suite e guardandosi intorno, mentre sfilava la giacca di pelle e la lanciava da qualche parte, restando solo in canottiera. «Niente succhiotti. Niente graffi in zone visibili. Se vuoi venire nella mia bocca paghi un extra. Se vuoi venirmi addosso paghi un extra - a patto che non si tratti della faccia o dei capelli.» Continuò, un po' stupito dalla bellezza di quella suite, anche se non lo dava a vedere. Tony probabilmente era il più ricco tra i miliardari con cui era stato.  
   
Stark lo lasciò vagare per la stanza, mentre lui si avviò lasciando la giacca e gli occhiali su una delle poltroncine, verso il bancone di un piccolo bar allestito in salotto, per prepararsi da bere. Continuava ad ignorare l’elenco che gli stava facendo Steve, sembrava un robot.  
   
«Ti preparo un drink, o bere in servizio è vietato dal regolamento?» Lo prese in giro.  
   
«Sono astemio.» Spiegò quello, camminando verso la sua direzione e sfilando la canottiera, riponendola dove aveva lasciato la giacca di pelle. «Sai, non hai bisogno di tutta questa scena, non sono un ragazzino da impressionare, sono stato pagato per venire a letto con te, non per bere un Martini dry e chiacchierare di quotazioni in borsa.» Non voleva ammetterlo a se stesso ma Tony lo innervosiva. La sua naturale sicurezza, il modo raffinato ed elegante in cui si poneva nei suoi confronti, trattandolo come se fosse importante, non riusciva a comprenderlo. Di solito la gente non prendeva le sue difese con il concierge, anzi, gli diceva di entrare a testa bassa così che nessuno lo notasse. Nessuno gli aveva mai offerto da bere, appena arrivati in camera gli strappavano i vestiti di dosso. Non era pronto a quello, si sentiva un pesce fuor d'acqua, ma voleva tenere testa a Tony. In fondo era un ragazzo ricco e viziato come tanti altri.  
   
«Neanche uno Shirley Temple? E’ senza alcool quello.» Deglutì a vuoto quest’ultimo, vedendolo sfilarsi la canottiera. Era un diamine di adone, sembrava scolpito nel marmo e se fossero stati in un’altra circostanza, si sarebbe già fatto sbattere su una delle poltroncine, ma c’era qualcosa in quel ragazzo che lo intrigava da morire, che riusciva a fargli tenere a bada i propri istinti più sudici, voleva saperne di più. Voleva stare in sua compagnia il più possibile.  
   
«Ti vedo agitato, siediti pure, non c’è fretta. E lo so che sei stato pagato per due ore, me l’avrai ripetuto cento volte, ma non mi sembra che abbia problemi a pagarti qualche ora extra.»  
   
«No, a quanto pare hai abbastanza soldi per tenermi qui per il resto della mia vita.» Scherzò il biondo, cominciando però a trafficare con la fibbia della cintura, mentre teneva gli occhi su di lui. «Mi vuoi completamente nudo o preferisci tenga qualcosa addosso?» Non voleva prestarsi a quel gioco, Tony lo guardava con desiderio ma allo stesso tempo sembrava incuriosito, chissà da cosa poi.  
   
Tony ignorò la domanda e andò a sedersi su una delle poltroncine, con il suo whisky liscio in una mano.  
Accavallò le gambe e prese ad osservarlo con molta attenzione. Dio se era bello, Dio se aveva voglia di farsi scopare per quattro ore di fila, altro che due.  
   
Visto che non aveva risposto, Steve suppose che poteva fare di testa sua, così sfilò le scarpe e si liberò dei pantaloni, restando in slip bianchi aderenti ed avvicinandosi a lui, guardandolo dall'alto.  
   
«Perché hai così fretta?» Chiese quasi innocentemente Tony, dando un lungo sorso al suo drink. Si stupiva lui stesso dalla forza di volontà che stava mantenendo per non allungare le mani verso quel fisico perfetto e scolpito.  
   
 _Bene_ ,  pensò Steve, poiché sembrava proprio che Stark avesse intenzione di intrattenere una conversazione, a differenza sua. Era già destabilizzante la situazione di per sé e quel suo atteggiamento. Così decise di fare a modo suo, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui ed allargandogli le cosce in modo poco gentile, così da poter posizionarsi al centro stando comodo.  
   
«Ho voglia di succhiartelo.» Mormorò con voce bassa, lo sguardo caldo puntato nel suo, come da repertorio. «Ho fatto fatica a non farmelo venire duro in ascensore, sei così sexy.» Quelle erano le normali frasi di routine, ma quella volta gli vennero fuori davvero sincere e se ne stupì lui stesso, tanto che, per non darlo a vedere, abbassò lo sguardo e con i palmi aperti risalì lungo le cosce del miliardario, raggiungendo con le dita la cintura di quello, mentre con l'altra mano lo massaggiava piano attraverso la stoffa.  
   
Stark sentì un fremito quando le mani di Steve gli si posarono addosso. Poggiò il bicchiere di whisky sul tavolino di vetro accanto alla poltroncina e si piegò leggermente verso il ragazzo, raccogliendo tutta la forza d’animo per non farsi travolgere dall’eccitazione. Con l’indice gli tirò su il viso, così che potesse guardarlo dritto negli occhi.  
   
«Dimmi la verità, Steve. Frasi di routine o hai voglia di succhiarmelo davvero? Non siamo sul set di un film, queste moine non mi garbano particolarmente. Preferisco che tu succhi e basta, se certe cose non le pensi. _Non sono come gli altri, io…_ »  
   
A Steve era già capitato che qualcuno gli dicesse qualcosa del genere, non in quel modo, ovviamente, semplicemente gli chiedevano se pensasse davvero ciò che diceva. Steve era molto bravo in quello che faceva, quella volta però quando annuì non stava realmente mentendo solo per accontentare un cliente, anche se utilizzò l’ennesima frase di routine. «Certo che le penso, ma immagino tu sia abituato, se non facessi questo lavoro verrei sicuramente a letto con te, ti basterebbe una sola occhiata per conquistarmi.» Sorrise e ritornò a portare la propria attenzione sui pantaloni, aprendoli e continuando a massaggiare il suo pene, sentendolo indurirsi attraverso la stoffa.  
   
Tony gli afferrò il polso, bloccando a malincuore il massaggio che stava decisamente gradendo. «Rogers, guardami negli occhi e dimmi che non mi stai prendendo in giro.»  
   
«Non ti sto prendendo in giro.» Affermò Steve, diventando improvvisamente serio e fissandolo dritto negli occhi. Era abituato anche a quello, ma non stava mentendo, e quella cosa lo infastidiva più dell'atteggiamento premuroso di quello. Quindi, per convincerlo, decise di fare una cosa non prevista, gli avrebbe chiesto un extra dopo, Tony non sembrava affatto tirchio.  
   
Portò una mano dietro la sua nuca e lo attirò in basso. In verità aveva voglia di baciare quella bocca carnosa dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto, quindi lo faceva anche per piacere personale.  
   
Gli morse il labbro inferiore e poi leccò la sua bocca, facendogliela schiudere ed andando a cercare la sua lingua, sentendo che stava diventando duro. Non era un problema, era lì per scopare.  
   
Qualcosa diceva a Tony che in fondo quelle parole erano sincere, lo era il modo in cui lo stava baciando, non poteva credere che fosse così bravo a fingere con quel dannatissimo bacio bagnato, non sarebbe stato un pornodivo, ma un attore da Oscar, altrimenti.  
   
Le mani di Stark si allungarono verso il viso di Steve, prendendolo con delicatezza, ma rispondendo al bacio con altrettanto vigore, allungando la lingua verso la bocca di quello. E intanto Steve riprese a massaggiarlo, con più foga, ansimando nella sua bocca e, dannato lui, non lo aveva fatto per fare scena, non quella volta. Tony baciava bene, non era viscido come alcuni degli attori o dei miliardari che aveva avuto il dispiacere di baciare. Era caldo, sensuale, sapeva esattamente come eccitare qualcuno.  
   
«Adesso mi credi?» Gli domandò con voce roca, respirando sulla sua bocca ed incrociando il suo sguardo. «Scoperei con te anche gratis.» Peccato che quello fosse il suo lavoro e che in altre circostanze non si sarebbero mai nemmeno neanche incrociati, Tony non frequentava gente come lui.  
   
«Addirittura?» Rispose Stark, ricambiando il suo sguardo, in modo fermo e deciso.Fece scendere le mani dal viso di Steve verso il suo torace. Voleva toccarlo, voleva sentire la sua pelle liscia tesa sotto i propri polpastrelli. Come a volersi sincerare che non fosse un sogno un ragazzo così, ma esistesse davvero.  
   
«Davvero.» Confermò quello, con un mezzo sorriso, lasciandolo fare e risalendo a propria volta con le mani sul suo addome, strattonando appena la camicia così da cominciare a sbottonarla dal basso. Per lui era routine fare sesso con un estraneo, probabilmente anche Tony lo faceva spesso, secondo quello che aveva letto era una sorta di sex symbol, un Casanova moderno che andava a letto con una persona diversa ogni giorno – in fondo non erano poi così diversi, ma Steve lo faceva per soldi, lui per puro piacere personale.  
   
Sapeva come fare il suo lavoro, d’altra parte, ed era bravo a capire le persone, più o meno, anche se Tony non era un vero e proprio libro aperto. Non era facile individuare cosa gli piacesse, però, era un ragazzino cresciuto, il suo paparino non gli aveva mai dato attenzioni né lo aveva mai lodato, così nutriva la propria persona con complimenti e forte senso d’autostima, ed aveva bisogno che gli altri gonfiassero il suo ego pronto ad esplodere.  
   
«Sei bello anche sotto i vestiti?» Anche quella era una frase di routine, per Steve, nonostante in quel caso fosse più che sicuro di conoscere già la reale risposta alla sua domanda retorica. In ogni caso, alle persone piacevano i complimenti, sia ai ricchi viziati ed insicuri, sia a quelli fin troppo sicuri. Una storia vecchia come il mondo.  
   
«Anche questa frase la dici a tutti?»  Chiese con un ché di beffardo Tony.  Voleva lasciarlo fare, in fondo quello era il suo lavoro e poi voleva studiarlo, per quanto la sua eccitazione gli permettesse di farlo. Ancora non era del tutto convinto che tutti quei complimenti fossero sinceri, nonostante quello gli avesse assicurato che lo fossero. Non gli era mai capitato che qualcuno lo trattasse in quel modo, di solito la gente era condiscendente nei suoi riguardi, il fatto che Steve in un certo modo gli tenesse testa, se del caso, lo faceva eccitare ancora di più.  
   
«Tu che dici?» Domandò Steve, quasi stanco del modo insistente con cui continuava a punzecchiarlo e a chiedergli se dicesse la verità. Nessuno dei clienti era mai stato così interessato prima, probabilmente molti sapevano che dicesse un sacco di balle, spesso, solo per eccitarli, e stavano al gioco e si lasciavano trasportare dalla fantasia, in quei momenti, credendo davvero che quello potesse essere attratto da loro al di fuori del lavoro.  
   
Le mani di Steve raggiunsero il collo della camicia, facendo scivolare l’ultimo bottone dall’asola e scoprendo il torace tonico ed allenato di quello – era meno massiccio di lui, non aveva la sua stessa stazza, ma quel fisico avrebbe fatto invidia a qualsiasi modello o attore porno. Poggiò i palmi aperti sul suo petto e scese, percorrendo la sua pelle liscia, seguendo la linea dell’addome, per poi chinarsi e cominciare a leccare e lambire, concentrandosi intorno all’ombelico, mentre con le mani cominciava a strattonare in basso i pantaloni di quello, così da avere libero accesso a ben altre zone.  
   
«Io dico di sì.» Disse Stark, che iniziava a sentire decisamente caldo, nonostante la stanza avesse la temperatura regolata in base a quella esterna. D’istinto allargò le gambe, come a far rimanere più comodo Steve.  
   
Quest’ultimo  lo liberò dai pantaloni, facendo scivolare il tessuto lungo le cosce e sfilandogli anche le scarpe, così da non riscontrare problemi in quell’operazione. Dopo lo guardò negli occhi e poggiò la bocca sul tessuto dei suoi boxer neri ed aderenti firmati _Calvin Klein_ , avvertendo la sua carne turgida contro le labbra. Era chiaro come il sole che Tony non vedesse l’ora di smetterla con le chiacchiere, nonostante fosse un dannato ricco e fastidioso bastardo, che chissà come mai aveva deciso di interessarsi di lui, quel giorno, come se non fosse un pornoattore con cui non avrebbe mai avuto a che fare per davvero nella vita reale, quella fatta di relazioni e persone del suo stesso ceto sociale.  
   
Lo morse attraverso la stoffa, senza fargli male, e poi seguì tutta la sua lunghezza con la lingua, di piatto, bagnando il tessuto di saliva e non schiodando mai lo sguardo dal suo.  
   
Se voleva trovare un modo per farlo stare zitto, ci era riuscito. Tony riversò la testa sullo schienale e per l’eccitazione gli si arricciarono le dita dei piedi. Strinse i braccioli della poltroncina e si morse il labbro inferiore. Dannazione se ci sapeva fare, John aveva proprio ragione. E il ragazzo non poté fare a meno di sorridere, finalmente lo stronzetto impertinente aveva ingoiato quella dannata linguaccia per lasciargli fare il suo lavoro. Glielo avrebbe volentieri detto, gli avrebbe volentieri detto a voce di smetterla di guardarlo come se fosse un cazzo di mistero da svelare e cominciare a trattarlo come facevano tutti gli altri clienti.  
   
Gli stuzzicò i testicoli con le dita e con l’altra mano afferrò l’elastico dei boxer per liberare la sua erezione svettante, così da dare inizio ai giochi. Tony avrebbe fatto meno domande e, visto che lui era una personcina bene educata, non avrebbe di certo parlato con la bocca piena.  
   
Quindi gli sfilò via l’intimo, lasciandolo per terra, sicuro che non fosse un problema, ed afferrò il suo pene alla base, cominciando a pomparlo ed accompagnando il movimento a quello delle sue dita sui suoi testicoli.  Dopo, come era abituato, leccò il suo glande quel tanto che bastava per stuzzicarlo, prima di infilarlo in bocca e cominciare a succhiare con forza, giusto per non dargli il tempo di capire cosa stesse succedendo. Gli piaceva cogliere di sorpresa i clienti, delle volte, giusto per vedere le loro facce sconvolte. Quei ricchi stronzi viziati pensavano di aver provato ogni cosa nella vita, erano annoiati, credevano di non potersi stupire più per nulla, per questo Steve si impegnava ad essere la loro miglior scopata, così avrebbero avuto qualcosa a cui pensare ed un po’ di punti su cui ricredersi.  
   
Il suono che uscì direttamente dalla gola di Tony fu quasi più simile ad un ruggito che ad un gemito. Ne aveva ricevuti di pompini, ma una cosa del genere mai, ed erano solo all’inizio.  
   
Inarcò il bacino e strinse ancora di più le mani contro i braccioli, facendosi venire le nocche completamente bianche. Si spinse contro la bocca di Steve, come a volergliela scopare.  
   
Le guance del biondo si chiusero ermeticamente contro la sua carne tesa, lasciandola scivolare lentamente, fino in gola, arrivando a toccare il suo pube con la punta del naso. Aveva imparato, con il tempo, a controllare bene i conati di vomito, nonostante il pene di Tony fosse abbastanza grande da rendergli difficile l’impresa. Quindi gli afferrò i fianchi con le mani e lo lasciò fare, seguì il suo ritmo lasciando che entrasse ed uscisse dalla sua gola, scivolando attraverso la bocca bagnata.  
   
Prima di perdere completamente ogni cognizione, Tony pensò che se avessero continuato in quel modo ancora per qualche minuto, sarebbe venuto senza ritegno, senza neanche avvertire quello dell’orgasmo per farlo scansare.  
   
Quindi, con ancora qualche facoltà mentale funzionante, gli afferrò le spalle e, a malincuore, lo allontanò.  
   
«Scopami, Steve. Voglio che mi scopi.» Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, ansimante, con la fronte corollata di sudore e l’incarnato più simile a quello di un peperone che di una persona.  
   
Quello si leccò le labbra e si beò del desiderio nei suoi occhi, del modo in cui lo stava quasi pregando, lui che era abituato ad avere tutti ai suoi piedi e a fare lo stronzo con chi non era alla sua altezza. Quindi annuì, senza dire niente, di solito quando i suoi clienti volevano che parlasse, in quei momenti, glielo facevano sapere, a molti dava fastidio, ma probabilmente Tony non era dello stesso avviso.  
   
Così si mise in piedi, piantando le ginocchia tra le sue cosce, sulla poltrona, ed afferrandolo sotto le gambe per tirarlo su, così che avesse più spazio per muoversi. Dannato lui, voleva scoparselo e lo desiderava allo stesso modo, nonostante stesse cercando di reprimere quei pensieri. Ogni cosa di Tony parlava di sesso, riusciva finalmente a capire perché riuscisse a portarsi a letto chiunque desiderasse.  
   
Dimentico di tutto il resto, per un attimo, tornò a poggiare la bocca sulla sua, in un secondo bacio, lambendo le sue labbra con la lingua mentre gli pompava pigramente l’ erezione per tenerlo sulle spine. Aveva ancora i suoi slip bianchi, addosso, e cominciavano davvero a dargli molto fastidio.  
   
«Stai buono qui, prendo lubrificante e preservativo.» Gli disse con voce roca, senza però allontanarsi ancora, spostandosi sul suo collo per stuzzicarlo di nuovo.  
   
«No. Sul letto.» Ordinò, quasi perentorio Tony, che a fatica aveva ripreso ossigeno. «Là si sta comodi. Voglio sentirti tutto. Come si deve.» Lo guardò quasi con aria di sfida. Poteva anche pensare di avere le redini del gioco, perché era lui l’attivo, ma voleva comunque ricordargli chi comandava.  
   
A Steve quel tono non piacque, perché nemmeno quello era solito per i suoi clienti. Lo trattavano come un oggetto sensuale, certo, ma non mostravano mai il desiderio di prevalere su di lui, anzi, delle volte preferivano essere sottomessi. Quello stronzo ricco voleva proprio provocarlo in tutti i modi, non sapeva se lo trovasse più fastidioso o più eccitante, ma in ogni caso doveva stare al gioco. Purtroppo non gli piaceva molto farlo a letto, di solito, non nel letto in cui i clienti dormivano spesso, la vedeva una cosa molto intima, ma in quel caso doveva adattarsi.  
   
Così allargò le braccia, mostrando il suo migliore sorriso finto. «Bene, _principessa_ , fammi strada.» Proprio non riuscì a trattenere il sarcasmo ed il tono irritato che ne venne fuori, se Tony voleva provocarlo aveva trovato pane per i suoi denti. Afferrò i pantaloni dove teneva i preservativi ed il lubrificante tascabile.  
   
Tony, intanto, aveva attraversato la stanza e si era avvicinato al letto, che era enorme, molto probabilmente dovevano farvi delle lenzuola apposta, perché le misure non erano affatto standard. Strattonò il copriletto per arrotolarlo insieme al lenzuolo ai piedi del letto.  
   
Quando Steve si avvicinò a lui, chiese, con altrettanto sarcasmo: «Se io sono la principessa, tu chi sei?»  
   
«Il tuo umile servitore.» Ribatté quello, sempre più infastidito e sarcastico, inginocchiandosi sul letto ed avvicinandosi a lui, dopo aver sfilato gli slip senza vergogna, così da mostrarsi completamente nudo - nulla che Tony non avesse già visto sul set. «Se _vossignoria_ mi facesse il favore di aprire le cosce-» gli strattonò una gamba, con poca gentilezza, strappando la confezione del preservativo con i denti, facendo attenzione a non romperlo. «Gliene sarei infinitamente grato.» Infilò il cappuccio sul glande e lo fece scivolare lungo tutta la lunghezza.  
   
«Dì, compri quelli XXL, vero?» Ridacchiò Tony, facendo cenno con la testa al pacchetto argentato ed ignorando palesemente il suo sarcasmo, sebbene obbedì, allargando le gambe. Non contento, le sollevò per appoggiarle sulle spalle di Steve.  
   
«Già, adesso ti faccio sentire, così confermi da solo.» Il biondo lo guardò negli occhi, scivolando poi con lo sguardo sul suo corpo ed accarezzando la pelle delle sue cosce, liscia come il sedere di un bambino, segno che si depilasse assiduamente. «Non mi hai ancora fatto vedere come sei qui dietro.» Commentò, infilando una mano sotto al suo sedere e stringendolo.  
   
«E’ tutto tuo Steve. E puoi vederlo come e quando vuoi.» Dopo aver pronunciato quella frase, Tony si rese conto che probabilmente si era fatto sfuggire qualche parola di troppo. Avrebbe addotto il tutto alla concitazione del momento, nel caso in cui l’altro avesse chiesto spiegazioni. In fondo lui era un cliente come un altro, prenderlo a cuore poteva essere un grave errore.  
   
«Ma davvero?» Domandò Steve, sogghignando, piuttosto soddisfatto per quella uscita, che gli era sembrata del tutto sincera. «Non sono sicuro che tu possa permettertelo.» Lo punzecchió, nonostante fosse palese il contrario e nonostante pensasse che, dannato lui, dopo quella volta non si sarebbero mai più rivisti perché altrimenti ci sarebbe andato a letto gratis per davvero, e non poteva permettersi di intrattenere quel tipo di rapporto con uno come Tony.  
   
Così aprì la confezione di lubrificante tascabile e ne versò un po' sulle dita, senza mai smettere di guardarlo.  
   
«Non scherzare con il mio patrimonio, Rogers. Potrei comprarti Marte se volessi.» Disse Tony piuttosto serio, pungerlo così sui soldi… Tronfio com’era Stark, era stato un colpo basso. Nonostante il tono di voce un po’ duro, continuava a strusciare le proprie gambe sulle spalle del ragazzo, piuttosto impaziente, per la verità.  
   
«Non puoi avere tutto, Tony Stark.» Ribatté quello, di nuovo indispettito. La sicurezza con cui l'altro parlava e si atteggiava era odiosa, ma non poteva non sentirsi dannatamene attratto da lui.  
   
Portò la mano tra le sue natiche e con il dito medio lo penetrò senza attendere, cominciando a spingere le falangi dentro e fuori, per prepararlo. «È questo il problema di voi ricchi viziati, pensate di poter comprare qualsiasi cosa.» E non si rese nemmeno conto di averlo fatto vincere, in qualche modo, visto che stavano parlando sul serio, in quel momento.  
   
« _Ah_ —Ah, sì? Allora perché lo fai?»  Tony era una testa dura, oltre che una faccia tosta. Inarcò la schiena, seguendo il ritmo di Steve. Quel dannato ragazzo poteva anche farlo venire solo con quel dito, ma cercò di controllarsi per durare il più a lungo possibile.  
   
Steve sbuffò una risata. «Tu non hai comprato _me_ , hai comprato il mio corpo.» Gli disse, terribilmente serio, ma anche dannatamente eccitato da tutta quella situazione, tanto che decise subito di infilare anche l'indice, facendo roteare le dita nella sua apertura, per allargarlo. «E lo so facendo solo per John, per i suoi soldi.» Stava mentendo e stava uscendo dal copione, non avrebbe mai detto una cosa del genere ad un cliente, anche se fosse stato vero.  
   
«Però mi hai baciato. E io non te l’ho chiesto.» Grugnì Tony tra un ansimo e l’altro. Decise poi di alzare il carico, prendendo a masturbarsi lentamente, guardando fisso Steve e leccandosi le labbra di tanto in tanto.  
   
Rogers lo fissò e si umettò le labbra a propria volta. Aveva ragione, aveva dannatamente ragione, non sapeva che diavolo gli stava succedendo. Come poteva quello stronzetto destabilizzarlo in quel modo? Era snervante. «È un modo come un altro per spillarti soldi. Avresti potuto respingermi.» Gli disse, chinandosi su di lui e fissandolo dritto negli occhi, con le labbra a pochi centimetri dalle sue. Aveva voglia di baciarlo, ma non avrebbe ceduto, anche se a quella distanza la sua bocca era una dannata tentazione.  
   
Con la mano libera, Tony lo afferrò per la nuca e se lo spinse contro, facendo scontrare le proprie labbra con le sue. Lo baciò con tale trasporto che avrebbe potuto succhiargli via l’anima e quando finì l’ossigeno, si staccò da lui. «Metti sul conto. E ora scopami come si deve.»  
   
Steve aveva la bocca arrossata e l'affanno, e lo guardava come non aveva mai guardato nessun altro cliente prima, nessuno lo aveva mai fatto divertire e portato a limite in quel modo. Così sfilò le dita e poggiò la fronte contro la sua, con le sue cosce sulle spalle e la voglia matta di possederlo.  
   
Quindi indirizzò il proprio pene gonfio e grosso tra le sue natiche e cominciò a penetrarlo lentamente, guardandolo fisso per non perdersi nessuna espressione. Era dannatamente stretto e caldo, lo eccitava da matti quello stronzetto viziato, non poteva credere che stesse succedendo proprio a lui.  
   
«Allora, _principessa_ , com'è questo _pisello_?» Non aveva di certo perso il suo sarcasmo, quasi volesse vendicarsi un po'.  
   
Tony chiuse gli occhi e si morse il labbro inferiore, così forte da farsi uscire qualche goccia di sangue.  
«Bello. E grosso.» E mentre rispondeva, si stringeva attorno a lui, voleva farlo capitolare. Lui non era come gli altri.  
   
Rogers boccheggiò, gemendo, senza fingere affatto, nel sentirsi stringere forte nella carne morbida e calda di quello. Era dannatamente piacevole, non sapeva se fosse solo perché era attratto da lui o cosa, aveva trovato attraenti molti degli attori con cui aveva recitato, ma solo fisicamente, non vi era mai stato uno scambio acceso di battute o tensione sessuale.  
   
Piantò i palmi nel materasso, a lato del suo viso, e prese a spingersi con forza in lui, in modo regolare, angolando il bacino e trovando la sua prostata senza problemi. Gemette ancora, guardandolo e chinandosi per assaggiare di nuovo la sua bocca. «Cristo, Tony, voglio scoparti fino a farti piangere.»  
   
«Perché stai facendo l’uncinetto, ora?» Soffiò quello, spingendosi sempre più velocemente contro di lui. I movimenti si erano fatti talmente convulsi che lasciò andare la propria erezione, che strusciava in maniera deliziosa contro l’addome di Steve.  
   
La risata di Rogers venne fuori bassa e roca e quest'ultimo andò a mordergli il labbro inferiore, guardandolo negli occhi e cominciando a muovere il bacino con spinte secche e poco gentili, facendo sbattere le anche contro le sue natiche, il letto costoso che cigolava sotto il peso di quei movimenti bruschi e passionali.  
«Sei uno stronzetto indisponente-- e gemi come una troia, lo sai? Saresti perfetto in uno dei miei film, con quest'ugola d'oro che ti ritrovi.»  
   
«Oh, sei passato alle parolacce? C’è un extra anche per quelle?» Tony riuscì ad essere sarcastico nonostante la sua mente fosse offuscata da un’ondata di piacere straordinaria.  
   
Steve gemette una risata ed ansimò, scuotendo la testa e mordendosi il labbro inferiore, mentre abbassava lo sguardo sui loro bacini e si spingeva sempre di più contro quello, pressandogli le ginocchia contro il petto e creando una piacevole frizione con i propri addominali contro il suo pene.  
   
«No, questo è compreso nel pacchetto, stai tranquillo.» Ribatté con un grugnito, concentrandosi sulle sensazioni che stava provando piuttosto che sulla bella faccia dello stronzo, altrimenti, sicuro come l'oro, sarebbe venuto prima del previsto. Era quello il suo segreto, cercava di non sgomberare del tutto la mente mentre lo faceva, per prolungare il rapporto o, in alcuni casi, riuscire a restare eccitato tra le varie scene da rigirare.  
   
   
«Meno male. Allora sentiti libero di dirne quante ne vuoi…» Sghignazzò Tony, tra un ansimo e l’altro. Poi gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo sollevò leggermente. «Guardami in faccia, voglio che mi guardi in faccia quando vengo.»  
   
Steve non era sicuro di volerlo fare, sapeva non si sarebbe mai più tolto quell'immagine dalla testa, era davvero attratto da lui e non riusciva proprio a spiegarselo, visto che lo conosceva a malapena ed era incredibilmente fastidioso e sicuro di sé. Quindi alzò lo sguardo e puntò le iridi chiare nelle sue, ambrate, serrando appena la mascella e continuando a spingere, piccole goccioline di sudore solcavano il suo petto seguendo la linea dei pettorali fino agli addominali. Avrebbe potuto continuare per tutta la notte, finire e ricominciare, per quanto gli riguardava, perché Tony lo eccitava più di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
   
«Dopo--» cominciò, con il respiro caldo contro la sua bocca. «Voglio fotterti da dietro.» Continuò, scivolando con una mano dietro la sua schiena, fino a raggiungere una natica e stringerla con irruenza e possessione, angolando il bacino per spingersi contro il suo punto e sentirlo gemere. E Tony venne urlando. Cose senza senso e il nome di Steve.  
   
«Mi piace il fatto che prendi questo tipo di iniziative.» Riuscì a dire qualche istante dopo, non appena riuscì a recuperare un briciolo di lucidità. Rogers si muoveva ancora con una certa foga sopra di lui e gli si stinse ancora di più attorno. «Voglio sentire urlare pure te.»  
   
Steve poggiò la fronte alla sua, boccheggiando e continuando a muoversi, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi finalmente andare a quelle sensazioni che lo stavano facendo impazzire, mentre avvertiva contro l'addome il piacere di quello, caldo ed umido. Si stringeva così bene sulla sua erezione che non poté fare a meno di tendersi appena e contrarre l'addome.  
   
«M-merda... Tony...» soffiò, con voce bassa e roca, liberando subito dopo un gemito più alto degli altri e venendo nel preservativo. Non seppe nemmeno perché avvicinò la  bocca alla sua per rubargli l'ennesimo bacio, era talmente preso che aveva perso perfino il conto di quante volte aveva cercato quella bocca, era come una dannata calamita. Si scostò appena da lui, uscendo e sedendosi sui talloni, guardandolo dall'alto e passandosi una mano tra i capelli, mentre risentiva ancora dell'orgasmo appena avuto e percorreva il suo corpo con lo sguardo.  
   
Tony teneva le gambe ancora appoggiate sulle spalle di Steve e non sembrava avere intenzione di spostarle. Lo scrutava, dal basso della sua posizione. Era chiaro come il sole che quell’orgasmo era più che una conseguenza di lavoro. Non poteva fingere su una cosa del genere, non poteva essere così bravo a inventarsi certe espressioni.  
   
«Bè? Sei rimasto senza parole, Rogers? Ti ho fatto quest’effetto?» Si era anche accorto di come lo stava guardando.  
   
Sbuffò una risata, Steve, cercando una risposta alla sua domanda, mentre si sfilava il preservativo e si alzava dal letto per andare a gettarlo da qualche parte, adocchiando un cesto - anche quello all'apparenza sembrava un oggetto costoso di design - e lasciandovi dentro il condom usato.  
   
Si passò di nuovo una mano tra i capelli, lanciando un'occhiata al ragazzo sul letto. «Sei fastidioso, ti hanno mai detto che parli troppo?» Se ne uscì, cercando di sviare il discorso, avvicinandosi al letto, tentato davvero di buttarsi su di lui ed andare a stuzzicarlo di nuovo, magari baciandolo. Qualcosa però lo bloccò e restò in piedi, nudo, accanto al letto.  
   
Tony si tirò sui gomiti a guardarlo  e studiarlo, come se non l’avesse già fatto abbastanza, ma diamine, era così dannatamente perfetto. «A parte Pepper, nessuno ha il coraggio di dirmelo, in verità.» Si allungò verso il comodino, per prendere una salviettina imbevuta e pulirsi lo stomaco dal suo stesso liquido. Fazzolettino che abbandonò poi sul mobiletto stesso.  
   
Steve, a quel punto, si sedette, guardandosi intorno e piantando i palmi nel materasso, chinandosi appena all'indietro. «Il coraggio?» Sbuffò una risata, scuotendo la testa. «Immagino la gente sia abituata a leccarti il culo per entrare nelle tue grazie.» Si girò a guardarlo, non sapendo esattamente cosa fare. Era piuttosto bizzarra, quella situazione, non si era mai trovato a chiacchierare con un cliente dopo il sesso, di solito si limitavano a dirgli qualcosa mentre si preparavano per il secondo giro, e lui rispondeva a monosillabi - si trattava comunque di discorsi di lavoro.  
   
«Sì, la gente è convinta che bisogna leccarmi il culo per entrare nelle mie grazie. Buffo, perché è esattamente il contrario. Per quello stimo ben poche persone.» Ammise senza problemi Tony. Poi, a bruciapelo, gli chiese di nuovo: «Perché lo fai?»  
   
Bello era bello, scopare, sapeva scopare. Ma sembrava un ragazzo sveglio e intelligente, perché aveva dovuto intraprendere quella strada?  
   
Non era la prima volta che gli facevano quella domanda, pensò Rogers, ma non gliel'avevano mai fatta in quel tono. Di solito chiedevano per eccitarsi, aspettandosi che rispondesse che lo faceva perché gli piaceva scopare, o che altro. Tony lo aveva chiesto come se gli interessasse davvero, ed a quel punto gli venne spontaneo essere sincero.  
   
«Per Sarah. Avevo intrapreso la carriera militare, ma quando Peggy è morta di parto non avevo nessuno a cui lasciare la bambina, e onestamente neanche volevo che crescesse con qualcuno che non fosse suo padre, visto che aveva già perso una madre. Così ho lasciato, era l'unica cosa che sapevo fare, il soldato.» Spiegò, con un mezzo sorriso che non aveva nulla di felice, nonostante volesse sdrammatizzare. «Ho fatto dei lavoretti umili, ma i soldi non erano sufficienti e non volevo che mia figlia vivesse tra la muffa, in un palazzone sgangherato. Poi ho incontrato John, mentre lavoravo nel catering di una delle sue feste, e mi ha notato, mi ha chiesto se volevo fare soldi facili, ed ho accettato.» Si vergognava per il modo in cui aveva intrapreso subito quella carriera, senza neanche pensarci un po' su, ma non voleva che la sua bambina soffrisse, voleva darle tutto quello che poteva ed anche di più. «All'inizio erano solo foto, non sapevo cosa ci facesse. Poi un giorno mi ha portato ad un provino e non mi sono tirato indietro, ed alla fine ho accettato di scoparmi anche qualche suo amico. Prima lo facevo per qualche favore, poi, un giorno, quando mi sono rifiutato di farlo con uno e quello mi ha offerto ventimila dollari per un solo pompino, ho pensato di poterci fare dei soldi extra, per il college di Sarah, la MIT non è un'università per tutti.»  
   
Tony non rimase stupito più di tanto a quella risposta. Era comprensibile, almeno, pensava che lo fosse. Lui di figli non ne aveva e non poteva immaginare cosa l’amore per loro potesse portare a fare.  
   
Non disse nulla. Si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò sul collo.  
   
L'altro corrugò appena la fronte a quel gesto che risultava giusto in quella situazione, ma gli sembrò completamente sbagliato fatto da un suo cliente, da Tony. Però si lasciò andare, lo lasciò fare, in fondo lo avevano pagato per quello e per una volta poteva godere anche lui e non lasciare che solo gli altri provassero piacere.  
   
Poggiò una mano sulla sua schiena e scivolò piano più giù, incrociando il suo sguardo ed avvicinando poi di nuovo le labbra alle sue, per coinvolgerlo in un bacio bagnato e caldo, molto meno rude dei precedenti.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Un buon odore. Fu quello la prima cosa che lo colpì, quando ricominciò a prendere coscienza di sé, più o meno, tra veglia e sonno. Sentiva profumo di cibo caldo ed invitante, ed il suo stomaco cominciò a fare i capricci perché aprisse in fretta gli occhi e lo riempisse con qualcosa, visto che era più o meno dal giorno prima a pranzo, che non mangiava nulla.  
   
 _Il giorno prima._  
   
Spalancò gli occhi, confuso, e si ritrovò con la guancia nel cuscino, disteso a pancia sotto in un enorme letto che non era di certo il suo. Ma era familiare, come lo era quella camera lussuosa e, riprendendo coscienza, capì che era mattina quando lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio che segnava le dieci meno venti.  
   
E lui aveva dormito lì, nella suite di Tony Stark, dopo aver fatto sesso con lui per ben tre, o quattro ore di seguito, non ne era sicuro. Ricordava ogni cosa nitidamente, le confidenze che si erano scambiati, le chiacchiere, le risate, le frecciatine e le prese in giro.  
   
Si mise piano a sedere, osservando la colazione abbondante che lo attendeva ai piedi del letto, chiedendosi se stesse sognando o cosa. Quindi strofinò gli occhi con la mano e si guardò intorno, alla ricerca di Tony. Magari se n'era andato, lo aveva lasciato lì e basta, per comportarsi da gentleman, o chissà cosa.  
   
Tony, invece, riemerse dal salotto con una tazza di caffè fumante in una mano ed il Wall Street Journal nell’altra. Indossava una vestaglia da camera in seta e sotto decisamente niente.  
   
«Buongiorno, Mister Rogers.» Lo salutò con un sorriso quando lo vide stiracchiarsi sul letto. Afferrò un croissant dal carrellino sistemato con ogni ben di Dio in fondo al letto e si sedette accanto a lui, sul materasso, per mangiare. «Non sapevo se gradisci la colazione salata o quella dolce, quindi ho ordinato un po’ di tutto.»  
   
Rogers lo fissò con tanto d'occhi, portando lo sguardo al carrello e poi ancora su di lui, chiedendosi se stesse ancora dormendo o cosa. Non ricordava di essersi addormentato lì, in effetti, probabilmente era stato talmente stanco da essere crollato improvvisamente. Aveva una gran fame, ma non voleva approfittare oltre e non voleva portare avanti quella cosa, era davvero troppo, non erano in un cazzo di film e lui non era Julia Roberts.  
   
Si passò le mani sul viso e strisciò fino al bordo del letto, mettendosi in piedi e cominciando a cercare la sua roba, con poco successo, visto che non ricordava dove diavolo aveva buttato le mutande, la sera prima.  
   
«Ehi, ehi! Cos’è tutta questa fretta?» Chiese Tony, quasi innocentemente, quando vide Steve agitarsi. «Hai da fare stamattina? Siediti e mangia qualcosa!»  
   
Molto probabilmente era la prima volta che gli capitava una cosa del genere, in fondo l’aveva avvertito _Non dormo con i clienti_. Eppure ormai la frittata era fatta, tanto valeva che rimanesse a mangiare qualcosa, visto che la sera prima erano stati talmente indaffarati che si erano scordati di ordinare la cena in camera.  
   
«Smettila.» Lo ammonì subito Steve, in tono abbastanza disperato, inginocchiandosi per dare uno sguardo sotto al letto e vedere se i suoi slip erano lì. «Dove diavolo--?» Imprecò, mordendosi la lingua e rimettendosi in piedi, accomodandosi sul letto e sbuffando, portando lo sguardo sull'altro. «Dove hai messo i miei vestiti? Non è divertente. Non posso restare qui, ho--- altro da fare, e poi ti costerebbe altri soldi.» La buttò lì, per giustificarsi, non sapendo che altro fare.  
   
«Li ho mandati in lavanderia.» Disse Tony in tutta tranquillità. «Non hai niente da fare, ora siediti e mangia qualcosa.» Ignorò deliberatamente il discorso dei soldi, non aveva voglia di tornarci.  
   
«Non posso. I patti erano che sarei rimasto qui due ore, non tutta la dannata notte!» Esclamò Steve, non sapeva se fosse più infastidito dall'altro o da se stesso per essere stato così stupido. «Non dormo con i clienti.» Gli ricordò, nonostante ormai fosse fatta, standosene però seduto e lanciando un'occhiata al carrello, con un certo appetito, distogliendo subito lo sguardo. Dannazione, non lo avrebbe comprato con del cibo, doveva andare via da quella suite, prima di perdere del tutto la testa.  
   
«Steve, dannazione. Sei più testardo di un mulo. Hai già dormito con me. Hai superato le due ore già da un bel pezzo. Ora siediti, mangia e stai zitto. Mezz’ora non ti cambia la vita, ormai. Così avrai i tuoi vestiti puliti, la pancia piena e il tuo assegno con i tuoi fottutissimi extra.» Tony voleva rimanere calmo e godersi la mattinata, ma la cocciutaggine di Steve gli faceva saltare i nervi.  
   
Il ragazzo fu quasi sorpreso da quel modo autoritario, ma probabilmente se l'era meritato, si stava comportando come un bambino. Aveva ragione quello, ormai non cambiava nulla, tanto valeva accettare l'invito e non fare storie inutili.  
   
Così si allungò verso il carrello, completamente a proprio agio con la propria nudità, era un attore porno, ci era abituato, ed afferrò il piatto con le uova ed il bacon, accomodandosi a gambe incrociate sul letto e cominciando a mangiare, guardando Tony con la coda dell'occhio.  
   
«Non è mai successo, prima, di solito sono molto professionale.» Si giustificò, neanche quello fosse infastidito dalla sua presenza.  
   
«Pensi che, arrivati a questo punto, me ne possa importare qualcosa della tua professionalità?» Rispose quello, mentre sfogliava il giornale sul letto. Nel frattempo aveva finito il suo caffè ed il suo croissant e stava controllando come aveva chiuso la Borsa il giorno prima. In quella posizione, la cintura della vestaglia si era allentata, così da scoprire una generosa porzione di pelle.  
   
Steve sbuffò e lo fissò. Era veramente molto bello, lo aveva pensato di poche persone, prima, non si era mai sentito attratto da qualcuno in modo così intenso.  
   
Infilò in bocca una fetta di bacon e continuò a guardarlo, chiedendosi cosa stesse facendo e perché avesse detto quelle cose.  
   
« _Arrivati a questo punto?_ \-- quale punto?» Domandò, quindi, non capendo. Avrebbe potuto scacciarlo, in effetti, invece non sembrava affatto infastidito dalla sua presenza. «Questa è una sorta di-- cosa che fai dopo aver fatto sesso con qualcuno? Gli offri del cibo?»  
   
«Vuoi la verità Steve? Nessuno è mai rimasto fino alla mattina dopo. Mai. Me ne vado io o se ne vanno loro.» Tony lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, senza rivolgergli direttamente l’attenzione, voleva vedere la sua reazione.  
   
Steve, che stava mandando giù il bacon, per poco non si strozzò a quella confessione, tanto che si portò una mano alla gola e tossì, arrancando per afferrare il bicchiere di succo d'arancia e buttandone giù un sorso, così da mandare giù il cibo. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere, contro il bicchiere, sperando che l'altro non lo notasse. «Beh, nessuno ti ha scopato bene come me, prima, suppongo.» Cercò di uscirne, umettandosi le labbra e continuando a guardarlo.  
   
Tony rise sotto i baffi quando quello stava per soffocarsi col bacon. Immaginava una reazione simile.  
Poi cercò di ricomporsi e rispose tutto serio: «No, in effetti no.»  
   
«Bene.» Mormorò l'altro, un po' a disagio, gli sembrava quasi una sorta di primo appuntamento imbarazzante, o giù di lì. «Sharon mi farà la maternale come al solito.» Borbottò poi, tra sé e sé, pensando a quando sarebbe andato a casa della ragazza, il pomeriggio, per prendere la bambina. Non le aveva detto che avrebbe trascorso tutta la notte fuori.  
   
«Chi è Sharon?» Chiese piuttosto incuriosito Tony, visto che aveva borbottato quel nome e non l’aveva nominata nei suoi discorsi notturni. A quel punto si girò a guardarlo e la vestaglia gli scivolò giù dalla spalla. Lui, anziché sistemarla, la levò del tutto.  
   
Steve fu per un attimo distratto dalla sua nudità e lo guardò con una certa attenzione, umettandosi le labbra. «La cugina della mia ragazza-- ex... beh, della madre di mia figlia.» Spiegò. «È l'unica rimasta, e tiene Sarah quando io non ci sono. »  
   
«Capisco. Sempre meglio che lasciarla ad estranei.» Affermò Tony, che si era allungato verso il carrello per afferrare due fragole da una ciotola bianca ricolma di frutti rossi profumatissimi. «Buono il bacon?» Chiese  in fine, facendo cenno al piatto ormai vuoto.  
   
Rogers annuì e ripose la porcellana sul carrello. «Nessuno mi aveva mai offerto la colazione.» Mormorò, ed era come se lo avesse ringraziato. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, osservando un punto imprecisato della camera. «Ci vuole ancora molto per i miei vestiti?»  
   
Come se lo avessero ascoltato dalla reception, in quel momento squillò il telefono sul comodino accanto a Tony.  Stark rispose e richiuse velocemente la chiamata. «Bè, direi che sono pronti. Hanno chiamato per avvisare che sta salendo una cameriera per riportarteli.» Afferrò la vestaglia per rimetterla addosso e si alzò dal letto, scomparendo dalla stanza.  
   
Steve rubò una fragola dal carrello e restò lì, in attesa che quello ritornasse. Nessuno si era mai preso la briga di avere certe premure per lui.  
   
Tony riemerse dalla zona giorno poco dopo, con in mano i vestiti di Steve perfettamente stirati e profumati.  
«Ecco i tuoi vestiti. La giacca è sistemata nel piccolo guardaroba all’ingresso.» Li poggiò ai piedi del letto e si allontanò di nuovo, era andato a recuperare il blocchetto degli assegni che aveva nello scrittoio del salone per prepararne uno a Steve, non aveva idea di quanto costassero i suoi extra, quindi ne completò uno da quindicimila dollari, nel caso non fossero stati sufficienti, gliene avrebbe staccato un altro.  
   
Il biondo si rivestì in fretta, avrebbe fatto una doccia appena arrivato a casa, quindi raggiunse Tony e lo vide fermo con accanto a sé una penna ed il blocchetto degli assegni. «Grazie per la colazione.» Disse, infilando le mani nelle tasche dei jeans alla ricerca del telefono, per chiamare un taxi.  
   
Tony lo guardò con un velo di tristezza. Fosse stato per lui avrebbero ricominciato tutto daccapo.  
   
«Quindicimila bastano?» Chiese poi.  
   
Dopo aver interrotto la chiamata per il taxi, Steve guardò l'altro negli occhi ed avvicinò la mano all'assegno, titubante, con ancora lo sguardo nel suo ed il cuore che improvvisamente batteva forte nella cassa toracica.  
   
«Non dovrei prenderlo.» Ammise, facendo penzolare il braccio ed abbassando lo sguardo. «Sono stato io a baciarti e-- beh, a non guardare l'orologio.»  
   
«Prendilo.» Non aggiunse altro Tony. «Il MIT è caro.» Si alzò e sparì in bagno, non voleva farsi vedere ulteriormente da Steve con la faccia da cane bastonato.  
   
Il biondo lo vide sparire e restò fermo, non sapendo che fare, osservando l'assegno. Decise alla fine che non era corretto prenderlo, quindi si avvicinò al l'armadio all'ingresso e prese la sua giacca, uscendo dalla camera in silenzio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve: E che lo strazio abbia inizio. Direi che ci siamo un po’ lasciate prendere la mano, ma l’angst sarà moderato, anche perché doveva essere una one shot, non ci saranno milioni di capitoli strazianti – come in altri casi.  
> Mi piace questa dualità di Steve, penso di riuscire sempre a farla venire fuori nelle cose che scrivo. Molte pensano che sia un ragazzo dolce, carino, timido etc., visto che in The First Avenger e The Avengers viene dipinto così. Io sono una fan del fumetto, e lì Steve non è per nulla (o almeno in parte) come viene dipinto in questi due film – non che la caratterizzazione mi dispiaccia, è una grossa parte di lui che va esplorata. Nel comic Steve è un UOMO, delle volte è anche un vecchiaccio burbero, se vogliamo, un ragazzone all’antica che si è adattato al nuovo mondo in cui vive, se vogliamo. La parte forte del suo carattere viene un po’ fuori in The Winter Soldier – anche nel fumetto, basta pensare al fatto che lui e Sharon per poco non se le suonano (e non voglio spoilerare oltre, per chi non ha ancora letto quel capolavoro di comic).  
> Ammetto che il mio Steve prende ispirazione da entrambe le cose, l’ho adattato alle mie esigenze e ne ho fatto un personaggio mio, sempre cercando di non cadere nell’OOC. E’ una persona dolce, direi, ma anche forte e decisa. Quando fa sesso spunta fuori il lato forte del suo carattere, in questo caso – come quando è sul campo di battaglia – e non ce n’è per nessuno.  
> Inoltre ricordiamoci che questo ragazzone ha cambiato fidanzata tutte le volte che si è cambiato le mutande, nei comics (non quanto Tony, lui è un puttaniere, IL puttaniere, fa una pippa pure a Dylan Dog), basta pensare a quando ha una relazione con Diamondback, che era stata la sua nemesi per un po’. Da poco mi sono appassionata a questo personaggio, che per certi versi mi ricorda un po’ Tony per il suo modo esplicito e delle volte un po’ volgare di provocare Steve ed attirare la sua attenzione, tanto che Steve all’inizio, essendo un bacchettone integerrimo, non se la fila proprio.  
> Comunque, sto parlando troppo. Vi lascio alle note di Chia, e vi saluto. <3 Al prossimo capitolo!
> 
> Note di Shin* alias Tony: Era stato troppo semplice l’inizio, no? Steve che nonostante il lavoro è un padre integerrimo e affettuoso, Tony la solita zoccoletta che vede un bel fisico e per poco non si strozza con la sua stessa saliva (mista a bourbon, dettagli). E invece, a quanto pare, il nostro Stark è rimasto colpito non solo da un bel faccino, ma anche da altro. Ha capito che c’è qualcosa in Steve.  
> E, ovviamente, tutta questa situazione non può filar via liscia come l’olio.  
> Ma non voglio rovinarvi il resto della storia, al prossimo capitolo! :3


	3. I'll be your water bathing you clean

                               

 

 

 

  
 

**I'll be your water bathing you clean**   


  
  
  
  
  
Erano passate alcune settimane da quell’incontro e Tony non si era dato pace. In modo non del tutto legale, era riuscito ad ottenere i contatti di Steve, indirizzo e telefoni. Aveva provato a chiamarlo, ma quello continuava a farsi negare. Aveva anche pensato di andare direttamente agli studi di John, lì doveva trovarlo per forza, ma per fortuna il suo già labile buonsenso per una volta aveva prevalso ed aveva lasciato perdere. Non voleva dar conto a nessuno, men che meno al suo socio in affari di quello che avrebbe potuto intercorrere tra lui e Rogers. O avrebbe _voluto_   che intercorresse.  
   
Si trovava a passare spesso ore ed ore a Central Park, piantava in asso tutti alla Stark Tower e se ne andava a bighellonare per i sentieri del parco oppure si sedeva ai bordi del laghetto a far vagare la mente. Di solito finiva per pensare a quella notte di qualche settimana prima. In più, non lo credeva possibile, amava sentire le risate dei bambini. Credeva di detestarli, invece aveva scoperto di trovarli divertenti e buffi.  
   
Quel pomeriggio era sfuggito ad una riunione, si era infilato un paio di jeans e se ne stava su una panchina a mangiare noccioline da un sacchetto di carta.  
   
Anche quel giorno il parco era abbastanza frequentato, soprattutto da coppiette e famigliole felici. Un secondo dopo, una bambina di appena dieci anni, biondissima e con un paio di occhioni blu, corse davanti alla panchina, con a seguito un'altra ragazzina occhialuta, dalla chioma scura e la faccetta paffuta. La bambina si bloccò poco distante e cominciò a guardare in direzione di Tony, con la boccuccia carnosa spalancata e l'aria di chi aveva appena visto qualcosa di incredibile.  
   
Subito dopo si avvicinò a quello, un po' sfacciata, osservandolo più da vicino come ad accertarsi che fosse reale.  «Tony!» Esclamò, come se fosse suo amico, ridacchiando e scostandosi una lunga ciocca dei capelli biondi dal viso.  
   
Stark rimase piuttosto colpito e per qualche istante anche in silenzio, d’accordo che lo conoscevano tutti, ma essere chiamato con tanto fervore da una bambina gli era nuovo. Era bellissima, i capelli biondi, gli occhi azzurri come due zaffiri. Gli ricordava qualcuno…  No. Non poteva essere Sarah.  
   
Titubante, ricambiò il saluto. «Ciao, piccola.»  
   
«Ciao!» Lo salutò, mentre anche l'altra bambina si avvicinava. «Io-- ho ricevuto il tuo autografo, sai, me lo ha dato il mio papà. Lo conosci, vero? Si chiama Steve.» Appuntò i capelli dietro l'orecchio e cominciò a dondolarsi sul posto. «Che fai qui?»  
   
Bè, quella sì che era una coincidenza.  
   
«Mi- mi riposo. Sai, a stare qui mi viene in mente qualche idea per nuove invenzioni.» Mentì, ma non poteva certo dirle che stava a rimuginare su una notte di sesso passata con suo padre.  
   
«Davvero?» Domandò quella, umettandosi le labbra come faceva suo padre e guardandolo con occhi vispi. «Da grande verrò a lavorare con te! Papà sta conservando tanti soldini perché andrò alla MIT, proprio come te!» Gli puntò un dito contro, e poi si avvicinò, accomodandosi accanto a lui.  
   
Subito dopo, correndo, arrivò l'oggetto della conversazione, con addosso un paio di jeans sdruciti ed una camicia scozzese verde, con le maniche tirate fin su i gomiti. «Sarah, quante volte ti ho dett-» si mangiò le parole, quando vide che sua figlia si era proprio seduta accanto a Tony Stark, ed impallidì.  
   
Tony stava offrendo qualche nocciolina dal suo sacchetto alla bimba, quando vide arrivare Steve. Per un soffio non versò il contenuto della busta addosso a Sarah. Eccolo lì, il tormento delle ultime settimane che si era finalmente materializzato davanti ai suoi occhi.  
   
«Papà, hai visto chi ho incontrato?» Domandò Sarah, infilando in bocca tre noccioline e sorridendo. «Avevi ragione, è simpatico!» Inutile dire che quella frase fece sbiancare ancora di più Steve che accennò una risata nervosa e si grattò la nuca.  
   
«Mi dispiace, lei è molto socievole.» Si scusò con Tony, non sapendo se la bambina potesse dargli fastidio.  
   
Quando Stark sentì affermare alla bimba “ _Avevi ragione, è simpatico!_ ”, gli si stampò un sorriso a trentadue denti in faccia. «Per quale ragione ti scusi? E’ adorabile.» Tornò a dare attenzione a Sarah. «E cos’altro ha detto papà su di me?»  
   
«Che vi siete conosciuti mentre era a lavoro.» Rispose la ragazzina, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. « E che parli un sacco, a papà piacciono i chiacchieroni.» Con un balzo scese dalla panchina e ruotò su se stessa, nel suo vestitino rosso. «So che tu non hai la fidanzata.» Canticchiò.  
   
Steve sbuffò una mezza risata e si chinò di fronte alla bambina, aggiustandole uno dei lacci delle scarpe. «Tu non volevi un gelato, prima? La mamma di Cassy ci sta aspettando. Perché non vai avanti? Io arrivo subito.»  
   
«Lo prendo solo se lo mangi anche tu.» Borbottò quella.  
   
«E va bene.» Accettò, baciandole la fronte.  
   
«Ciao Sarah, a presto!» La salutò Tony, mentre si allontanava per raggiungere l’amichetta, lei lo ricambiò mandandogli un bacetto con la mano. «Sono simpatico e chiacchierone. Bene!» Esclamò Stark mentre si alzava dalla panchina. «E perché non mi hai mai risposto quando ho provato a contattarti?»  
   
Steve si guardò intorno, quasi avesse paura che qualcuno potesse sentirli. «Non-- beh, pensavo avessimo chiuso lì. Cosa vuoi? Un altro incontro? Non posso, sono impegnato.»  
   
«Ti sei dimenticato qualcosa in albergo. Volevo lasciartelo. Avevo anche pensato di fare un salto agli studi, ma ho ritenuto che non fosse davvero il caso.» Tony sollevò gli occhiali da sole che indossava sulla testa, così che potesse guardare meglio Steve.  
   
«Non ho dimenticato nulla.» Affermò quello, piuttosto eloquente, tenendo lo sguardo ancorato al suo. «Siamo apposto così. Non mi devi niente.»  
   
«Sì, invece. Non posso fare un regalo a Sarah?» Rispose a tono Stark, innervosendosi appena.  
   
«Non metterla in mezzo, non ti permettere, lei non deve entrare in questo... squallore.» Rogers fece un passo avanti, come a voler proteggere la bambina, nonostante quella non fosse presente. «So benissimo che tu hai i tuoi bei soldi, ed il tuo bel potere, ma stai lontano dalla mia bambina, non illuderla con stupidi regali e frasi inutili, solo perché ti sei scopato suo padre.»  
   
Tony si rabbuiò in viso. «Se era solo una scopata, allora perché non ti sei preso i tuoi soldi?»  
   
Rogers portò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa. «Okay, hai ragione. Forse, e dico _forse_ , mi sono lasciato trasportare, perché era bello scoparti. Ma finisce lì. Non ho preso i tuoi soldi, adesso siamo pari. Cosa vuoi da me?»  
   
Tony si avvicinò al ragazzo, forse troppo. «Voglio rivederti. E’ un reato?»  
   
«Non puoi. Non voglio più rivederti.» La sua voce tradiva incertezza, in verità voleva solo baciarlo, avrebbe davvero voluto rivederlo, ma non poteva, quella cosa era già andata troppo oltre.  
   
«Dammi una ragione sensata sul perché noi due non possiamo continuare a vederci. In tal caso smetterò di cercarti, al contrario invece… sarò il tuo tormento.» Era piuttosto convinto, Tony. Davvero non riusciva a capire dove fosse il problema.  
   
Ed a quel punto Steve era seriamente in difficoltà, non sapeva cosa dire, come giustificare quel rifiuto. Non aveva motivi per non vederlo, in verità, anzi, Tony poteva essere un potenziale ottimo cliente - ma lui non lo voleva come cliente, lo mandava in confusione.  
   
«Ho aumentato le tariffe.» Disse, sentendosi uno stupido a dire una cosa del genere a quello che probabilmente era l'uomo più ricco del mondo. «Vuoi davvero spendere un patrimonio per una scopata?»  
   
Stark rise esasperato. «Davvero tu credi che sia una questione di soldi? Non ti è permesso uscire con qualcuno solo per il gusto di farlo?»  
   
«Con te?» Rise Steve, scuotendo la testa, incredulo. «Perché dovresti voler uscire con me? Tu e io siamo agli antipodi. Cos'è, il ragazzino ricco e viziato è annoiato ed ha bisogno di un nuovo giochino?» Dal tono sembrava piuttosto stizzito, non riusciva a respingerlo, avrebbe già dovuto andare via da un pezzo. «Vuoi vedermi? Quando mi firmerai un assegno di cinquecentomila dollari, allora, potrai vedermi.» Aveva sparato una cifra assurda, sperando che la cosa lo facesse desistere.  
   
«D’accordo.» Tony non si scompose a quella richiesta, come se gli avesse chiesto di offrirgli una pizza.  
   
Rogers lo guardò come se fosse matto, non si aspettava che accettasse, che gli desse corda, non lo trovava così incosciente. «Bene.» Si trovò a rispondere, senza parole, continuando a fissarlo. «Chiamerò la tua assistente per stabilire data ed ora.»  
   
«Non c’è problema. Ora vai, Sarah ti aspetta.» Tony rimise sul naso gli occhiali da sole, allontanandosi senza neanche salutarlo.  
   
Steve restò imbambolato a fissarlo, rimuginando su quello che era appena successo. Si sentiva uno stronzo, ma era necessario, non voleva continuare quella cosa, c'era qualcosa in Tony, non era più riuscito a toglierselo dalla testa.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Quella volta lo avevano fatto entrare senza problemi, il concierge lo aveva trattato come se fosse il loro miglior cliente, gli avevano fatto trovare nella suite dello champagne freddo e per poco non lo avevano accompagnato per mano. Era davvero assurdo. In ogni caso, Steve non sarebbe rimasto.  
   
Tony aveva oltrepassato il segno spedendo uno stupido pupazzo al suo indirizzo, per Sarah - e lei lo aveva adorato - con tanto di biglietto carino, come se gli importasse davvero qualcosa della piccola. Non poteva tollerare, doveva chiudere la questione prima di uscirne scottato e prima che venisse coinvolta anche la bambina.  
   
Così se ne stava in piedi, in pantaloni neri e camicia celeste, ad attendere che l'altro varcasse la soglia per mandarlo al diavolo. Per giunta aveva trovato sul tavolo, accanto allo champagne, il suo assegno da cinquecentomila dollari, e lo teneva stretto tra le mani, voleva sbatterglielo sul grugno. Non li voleva i suoi soldi, non li aveva mai davvero voluti, non aveva mai preso un centesimo da lui, i soldi che aveva preso per scoparlo erano un pagamento anticipato di John.  
   
Tony arrivò di lì a poco. Aveva indosso un completo blu di Armani, camicia viola e cravatta di seta a righe.  
Era appena uscito da una riunione e non voleva perdere tempo ad andare a cambiarsi.  
   
Trovò Steve parecchio nervoso ad aspettarlo in piedi. «Ciao.» Lo salutò senza tante cerimonie.  
   
«Che cosa cazzo pensavi di fare?» Gli urlò contro quello, immediatamente, andandogli incontro senza neanche dargli il tempo di capire cosa stesse succedendo. «Come ti permetti? Ma chi ti credi di essere? Questo schifo deve restare fuori dalla mia vita e quella di mia figlia. Tu devi restarne fuori!» Era così nevoso che teneva la mascella serrata e la schiena rigida, neanche fosse pronto ad attaccarlo.  
   
«Cosa vuoi? Sei stato tu a dirmi che avresti accettato di uscire con me se ti avessi fatto un assegno da cinquecentomila dollari, ora spetta a te mantenere i patti.» Rispose ad voce alta Tony. «A me non frega un cazzo dei soldi, io ti ho chiesto di uscire come due persone normali, sei tu che continui a tirarli fuori. Vorrei capire dove sta il problema. Prima parli di me a tua figlia, le dici che sono simpatico, poi quando ti chiedo di andare a mangiare qualcosa assieme come due ragazzi qualunque ti rifiuti. Fai pace col cervello, Rogers.»  
   
Steve ringhiò, incazzato, e gli mostrò l'assegno, facendolo in mille pezzi sotto il suo naso, buttandogliene i resti addosso, con stizza. «Come due-- come due _ragazzi qualunque_? Io sono una puttana per ricconi che gira film porno e tu sei un ragazzino troppo cresciuto schifosamente ricco ed annoiato. Non c'è niente di normale, in questo. Non ci sarà mai nulla di normale tra uno come me ed uno come te, Stark.» Gli sputò in faccia la verità, nuda e cruda, tentato di dargli un cazzotto. «Non voglio vederti, cosa di questo non ti è chiaro? Non mi piaci, non mi piacciono le persone come te e non voglio che mia figlia pensi che-- che...» si morse la lingua, esasperato, passandosi le mani tra i capelli. «Cristo, come puoi essere così meschino da colpire il mio unico punto debole.»  
   
«Quante palle che ti racconti, Steve. Quante. Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che quella notte sei stato male con me. Che non te n’è mai fregato un cazzo di Tony Stark. Guardami negli occhi. E Dimmelo.» Urlò Tony, che aveva perso la pazienza. No, non si prendeva in giro Stark.  
   
«Me ne devo andare da qui. Non devi più chiamarmi.» Non lo guardò nemmeno mentre lo diceva, sapeva che quello che diceva Tony era vero, dannatamente vero, ma non voleva ammetterlo, non voleva ammettere che era attratto da lui, che provava qualcosa nonostante si conoscessero a malapena. Era assurdo.  
   
Fece per avvicinarsi e superarlo, ma gli sbatté contro e fu costretto a guardarlo dritto negli occhi, ed erano il riflesso dei suoi, poteva leggervi dentro le stesse emozioni. «Non farmi questo.» Mormorò, quasi rassegnato. «Puoi giocare con chiunque, non farlo con me. Lasciami... andare.»  
   
«Perché?» Tony non riuscì a dire altro, lo bloccò con le mani e lo guardava con occhi lucidi.  
   
«Ho una figlia... sono...» non riuscì a completare la frase, però, Steve, prese il suo volto tra le mani e non resistette più all'istinto di baciarlo. Poggiò la bocca sulla sua, avvertendola calda e morbida contro la propria, e lo spinse con le spalle al muro, coinvolgendolo in un bacio profondo e passionale, completamente vero, senza nessun vincolo.  
   
Tony ricambiò il bacio senza neanche stare a rifletterci sopra. Fece risalire le mani dalle braccia al suo viso, quasi ad aggrapparvisi, aveva paura che potesse scappare.  
   
«Tony.» Si lamentò quello, cingendogli il torace con le braccia e pressandoselo contro, avvertendo il bisogno di sentirlo addosso, mentre continuava a lambire la sua bocca. «Non posso restare.» Mormorò, con il fiatone, nonostante i gesti lo tradissero.  
   
«Sì che puoi.» Sussurrò a sua volta Tony. Gli accarezzò la nuca, risalendo con le mani verso i suoi capelli morbidi. Gli leccò le labbra, sapevano di buono, sapevano di Steve.  
   
«No.» Ribatté Rogers, per nulla convinto, scivolando con le mani sul suo corpo, per sentirlo attraverso i vestiti, tastarlo, strusciandosi contro di lui alla ricerca di contatto maggiore. «Che cosa mi hai fatto?» Era una domanda retorica, venne fuori bassa e roca.  
   
«La stessa cosa che hai fatto tu a me.» Rispose Tony. Le sue mani scivolarono giù e presero a sbottonargli la camicia. Lo guardava dritto negli occhi, sapeva che così facendo lo aveva in pugno.  
   
Steve gli strinse i polsi ma non lo fermò, lo lasciò fare, mentre spingeva il bacino in avanti e strusciava il pene contro il suo pube, completamente eretto a causa di quel bacio intenso. Anche lui non staccava lo sguardo dal suo, lo voleva da morire, lo sapeva, era inutile continuare a mentire.  
   
Tony fece scivolare a terra la camicia di quello e poi passò a slacciargli la cintura. Gli lasciò una serie di piccoli baci lungo la mascella, aveva voglia di morderlo, ma si ricordò che non era il caso di farlo per non lasciargli segni.  
   
«Mi sei mancato.» Gli disse, infine.  
   
«Anche tu, da morire.»  Ansimò il ragazzo, infilando le mani sotto la sua giacca, poggiando i palmi sul suo petto e toccandolo attraverso la camicia, sentendo i suoi capezzoli diventare turgidi ed avvicinandosi di nuovo alla sua bocca, leccandola, scendendo a tracciare una scia di baci lungo il suo collo, mentre cominciava a trafficare con i bottoni della sua camicia, dopo aver allentato il nodo alla cravatta.  
   
«Ti voglio, Steve.» Continuò a mormorare Tony, che aveva lasciato Steve letteralmente in mutande.  
   
Rogers tornò a spingerlo contro il muro, aprendogli la camicia e strattonandogliela via insieme alla giacca, lasciandola ricadere con non curanza, dimenticando però la cravatta intorno al suo collo, mentre continuava a toccarlo ed accarezzarlo, portando una mano tra le sue gambe e massaggiandolo, respirando contro la sua bocca.  
   
«Ti voglio anche io.» Ammise, era semplice la verità, non poteva più nasconderla.  
   
Il respiro di Tony si faceva sempre più corto. «Andiamo a letto.» Lo invitò. Se fosse possibile, quell’incontro ravvicinato era ancora più dannatamente eccitante del precedente.  
   
Steve annuì, qualunque posto sarebbe andato bene, per quanto gli riguardava, quindi lo prese per mano e, continuando a baciarlo, a tentoni cercò un passaggio per raggiungere quella dannata camera da letto che era stata la sua croce e delizia e che lo sarebbe stata di nuovo.  
   
«Adoro la tua bocca.» Mugugnò, mordendogli il labbro inferiore e guardandolo negli occhi, per poi ricadere seduto sul letto, abbracciandolo ed affondando la bocca nel suo ventre, mordendo e bagnando la pelle con la sua saliva, percorrendone ogni centimetro con la lingua.  
   
I gemiti di Tony si facevano sempre più rumorosi e il desiderio per Steve sempre più incontrollato. Afferrò il copriletto con le mani, mentre sentiva la bocca del ragazzo che andava ad esplorarlo. Dannato Rogers.  
   
Quello lo attirò su di sé, risalendo con la bocca sul suo petto e succhiandogli un capezzolo, mentre con le mani stringeva le sue cosce, ancora coperte dai pantaloni, avvertendolo duro attraverso il tessuto, contro la sua stessa erezione stretta negli slip.  
   
«Hai un buon sapore.» Disse roco, alzando lo sguardo per incrociare di nuovo il suo.  
   
«Toglimi i pantaloni…» Lo invitò Tony a quel punto, che sentiva di avere troppa, troppa stoffa addosso.  
Quelle mani e quella bocca lo facevano impazzire, ogni volta come se fosse la prima.  
   
Steve annuì, d'accordo con lui, trafficando con la fibbia della cintura così da riuscire ad aprirla, mentre con la bocca tracciava le linee delle sue clavicole, cercando di non pensare troppo a quello che stava facendo, perché altrimenti avrebbe razionalizzato tutto e lo avrebbe mollato lì - se ci fosse riuscito - scappando via come un codardo.  
   
Tirò giù la zip dei suoi pantaloni e lo aiutò a liberarsi delle scarpe, per poi sfilare del tutto l'indumento griffato e lasciarlo cadere a terra in un tonfo.  
   
Tony lo afferrò al viso e se lo portò ad altezza occhi, lo guardò fisso per un istante e poi iniziò a baciarlo avidamente, come se ne valesse della sua stessa vita. Un giorno avrebbe capito come diamine quel ragazzo l’avesse stregato a quel modo, o forse no. In quel momento per lui era importante che fossero assieme, che lo facesse suo nuovamente. Aveva bisogno di lui, del suo corpo, del suo sguardo, dei suoi gesti.  
   
Steve si lasciò andare, dimenticando in un istante i pensieri dell'attimo prima e ricambiando il bacio con un certo trasporto, portando le mani dietro la sua schiena e spingendoselo di più contro, mentre si chinava all'indietro e lo trascinava con sé. Era strano, non faceva sesso in quel modo da un'eternità, di solito era lucido, pieno di regole, piuttosto rigido, invece con Tony era stato diverso fin da subito, c'era feeling tra di loro, non poteva negarlo, e sembrava che entrambi conoscessero bene il corpo dell'altro, come se fossero stati insieme per anni.  
   
Le mani di Tony scivolarono dal viso del ragazzo alla sua schiena. Lo sfiorava appena, con la punta dei polpastrelli, disegnando linee immaginarie sulla schiena scolpita e liscia di Steve. Pian piano andarono sempre più giù, insinuandosi sotto il cotone dell’intimo di quello, a tastare il suo sedere marmoreo per poi afferrarlo a piene mani, stringendolo e godendo di quella perfezione.  
   
Steve mugugnò in approvazione ed inarcò il bacino per strusciarsi contro di lui e creare attrito tra le loro erezioni, così da darsi un po' di sollievo, mentre con le mani lo accarezzava tra le scapole, scendendo lentamente e seguendo la curva della sua schiena fino all' elastico dei boxer sul suo fondoschiena.  
   
«Non stai parlando molto, questa volta.» Soffiò Tony, seguito da una risatina soffocata. L’aria iniziava ad essere rarefatta, ma poco importava.  
   
«Stavo pensando.» Ammise quello che, fino a quel momento, stava davvero combattendo una battaglia interiore, ma aveva bisogno di un po' di tregua, anche se la guerra non era ancora finita. «E non voglio--» Cercò la sua bocca, aiutandolo a sfilare i boxer così che fosse completamente nudo, mentre si prendeva ancora qualche minuto per accarezzarlo. «Dire qualcosa di-- stupido.»  
   
«Non pensare e fai l’amore con me.» Sussurrò Tony, che a sua volta sfilò via gli slip di Steve. Non aveva detto una frase a caso. Non aveva voluto usare il termine _scopare_ di proposito.  
   
«L'amore?» Domandò quello, sulle sue labbra, guardandolo negli occhi e chiedendosi se avesse usato quel termine tanto per o se credesse davvero a quello che diceva. Steve non faceva l'amore con qualcuno da un decennio, dopo Peggy non aveva più avuto un partner serio, era sempre stato con le persone a scopo di lucro, e non ci faceva l'amore, ci scopava e basta, nel modo più squallido possibile.  
   
«Sshh.» Cercò di zittirlo Tony, con un altro bacio, quasi delicato, completamente diverso da quelli che si erano scambiati fino a quel momento. Quei due erano davvero assurdi, un momento prima litigavano e il momento dopo erano talmente intrecciati l’un l’altro da non distinguerli.  
   
«Non zittirmi.» Mormorò quello sulle sue labbra, guardandolo negli occhi ed afferrando le sue natiche, stringendole appena. «Dovrai spiegarmi come si fa, l'ho scordato.» Scherzò, portando una mano tra le sue gambe ed accarezzando tutta la sua lunghezza.  
   
«Te ne ricorderai subito, ne sono certo.» Mormorò con la voce un po’ strozzata Stark.  «Te l’ho mai detto che sei bellissimo?» Gli chiese, poi, passandogli una mano tra i capelli.  
   
«No.» Ribatté Steve, baciandogli il labbro inferiore e portando poi l'altra mano alla propria bocca, cominciando a leccare il medio e l'indice per bagnarli di saliva, mentre continuava a pompare con lentezza il pene di quello, senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo. «Sei bello anche tu. Molto bello.»  
   
Con la mano libera, Tony scese giù, verso l’eccitazione di Steve, per ricambiare le attenzioni. Era pazzesco come anche solo lo sfiorarsi lo mandasse in estasi.  
   
«Non hai una delle tue battutine da fare?» Lo punzecchió, giusto per riportare la situazione un po' alla normalità, succhiandosi le dita ed andando poi con la mano dietro la sua schiena, accarezzando il solco tra le sue natiche e cominciando a spingerle oltre il suo anello muscolare.  
   
Lì per lì Tony gemette per quella piacevole intrusione, poi, riuscì a mettere insieme un po’ di parole, provando a fare il solito spiritoso. «A quanto pare, mi hai anche fottuto il cervello. Quella notte...»  
   
«E lo fotterei anche altre mille volte.» Rogers spinse le dita in profondità, fino alle nocche, muovendole piano per lasciarlo abituare, prima di piegarle per stuzzicarlo e cominciare a fare sul serio, continuando a muovere il pugno sul suo pene.  
   
Tony chiuse gli occhi e sentì girare vorticosamente la testa. Strinse d’istinto il pugno sull’erezione dell’altro, leccandosi le labbra. Steve sarebbe stato capace di farlo venire anche solo con le dita.  
   
«Non mi era mai successo.» La voce di Steve arrivò bassa ed ovattata al suo orecchio, come se non stesse davvero parlando con lui, mentre allargava appena le dita per prepararlo bene alla penetrazione. Inarcò il bacino per spingersi nella sua mano, ansimando.  
   
«Cosa?» Riuscì a chiedere Tony. La domanda era piuttosto retorica, ma in quel momento il cervello dell’altrimenti genio Stark non era nel pieno delle sue facoltà, anzi. I gemiti di Tony si facevano sempre più regolari e ravvicinati e con il braccio non impegnato a masturbare Steve si aggrappò al suo collo.  
   
«Che mi--» poggiò la fronte alla sua, l'altro, e sfilò lentamente le dita, abbassando lo sguardo e portando il pugno sul suo, scostandogli appena la mano e portandogliela sulla propria spalla, a fare compagnia al suo braccio. Dopo leccò il palmo della sua, di mano, ed andò ad accarezzarsi per lubrificare appena il pene, dimenticando di finire la frase.  
   
«Che ti…?» Continuò Tony, con la voce sempre più bassa e flebile.  
   
Incrociò le braccia, stringendo appena il collo dell’altro, per sentirlo più vicino, per sentirlo suo. Lo stava riempiendo di tanti piccoli baci sul collo, sulla mascella, tutto intorno alla bocca. Piccoli, lenti, delicati baci.  
   
Steve indirizzò il pene tra le sue natiche, completamente rilassato, ed inarcò appena il bacino per cominciare a spingersi in lui, senza affrettarsi, per lasciare che si abituasse e godesse di quel momento.  
   
Chinò appena il capo alle sue attenzioni e liberò un gemito basso quando fu completamente dentro di lui. «Che mi-- sentissi attratto da un cliente, qualcuno... oltre che fisicamente.»  
   
Tony era riuscito a farlo capitolare, a farglielo ammettere. Nonostante, in quel momento, fosse semi-incosciente. Un gemito più forte degli altri accompagnò la sensazione piacevole di Steve dentro di sé. Stava sudando, l’ossigeno era quasi a zero, ma non si era mai sentito meglio di così. Steve era attratto da lui, come lui lo era da Steve.  
   
«Dimmi qualcosa.» Rogers aveva il fiatone ed alternava ansiti a gemiti, mentre lo afferrava per entrambe le natiche e lo faceva muovere su e giù lungo la sua erezione, accelerando appena il ritmo, senza però velocizzare troppo, non c'era fretta. «Perché sono qui?-- perché hai... firmato quell'assegno?»  
   
Stark si inarcò per facilitare la penetrazione a Steve, seguendo il suo ritmo lento. «Pe-perché no-non riuscivo a st-stare lontano da t-te…» Riuscì a balbettare confusamente. Era la verità. Fin dal primo momento che aveva incrociato il suo sguardo, non era stato in grado di toglierselo dalla testa. Perché era una delle poche persone che gli teneva testa e non lo accondiscendeva ad ogni stupidaggine. Perché non faceva nulla per ingraziarselo.  
   
«Perché..?» Steve continuava a non capacitarsi di quella cosa. Sapeva di scopare molto bene ed aveva pensato che l'interesse di Tony si fermasse a quello, invece sembrava non essere attratto solo dal modo in cui faceva sesso, ma proprio dalla sua persona. «Perché io?» Strinse di più le sue natiche e lo spinse contro di sé, così che la sua erezione gli strusciasse contro l'addome.  
   
Tony prese un lungo respiro, per cercare di mantenere un minimo di lucidità. «Pe-perché sei diverso. Perché non te ne frega nulla di compiacermi. Non lo so perché.» Riuscì a sputare fuori alla fine, mentre si stringeva contro Steve.  
                              
«Non-- me ne frega nulla perché... sei uno stronzetto indisponente.» Disse il biondo, accennando un sorriso e risalendo con le mani lungo i suoi fianchi, artigliandoli e cominciando ad accelerare le spinte, andando incontro ai movimenti di quello e facendo cozzare le anche contro le sue natiche, cercando dopo la sua bocca per un bacio profondo e bagnato.  
   
E Tony gli si era attaccato alla sua bocca come se ne valesse della sua stessa vita, quella bocca morbida e quella lingua calda che tanto lo facevano impazzire.  
   
Con un colpo di reni Steve invertì le posizioni, facendolo distendere supino sul letto e piantando i palmi nel materasso a lato del suo viso, poggiando la fronte alla sua e facendosi più spazio tra le sue gambe, così da riuscire a muoversi meglio.  
   
Tony allora allargò le gambe, strusciando però un piede contro il polpaccio di Steve, così liscio e teso. Non mollò neanche per un istante la presa dal collo del ragazzo, se era il caso, anzi, si strinse a lui ancora di più. «Quanto sei bello, Steve. Starei qui a ripetertelo per sempre.»  
   
«Anche io-- starei a ripetertelo, ma... ne sei fin troppo consapevole.» Ribatté quello, con l'affanno, gemendo ed angolando il bacino per fare pressione contro il suo punto, leccando le sue labbra e tenendo le iridi acquamarina puntate nelle sue.  
   
«Tu dici?» Ridacchiò Tony, che, per dispetto, si allungò verso di lui a mordergli il labbro inferiore. «Stai attento perché potrei graffiare la tua santa schiena…» Lo minacciò velatamente, sfiorandolo leggermente con le unghie.  
   
«Accetto il rischio... sai non-- non stai scopando con l'escort, ma con _me_.» Sospirò, Steve, conscio dell'ennesima confessione, continuando a spingersi in lui e nascondendo il volto nell'incavo del suo collo, così che quello non potesse leggere troppo sul suo viso.  
   
Tony afferrò gentilmente la sua nuca, accarezzandogli i capelli, strofinando la sua guancia contro la sua testa. «Resti anche stavolta?»  
   
«Solo per farmi offrire  la colazione.» Sussurrò Steve contro la sua bocca, decidendo di cominciare a fare sul serio, avvertendo l'imminente bisogno di venire. Così prese a muoversi in fretta, con spinte più intense, gemendo contro il suo orecchio ed avvertendo piccole gocce di sudore solcare la sua schiena.  
   
La risata di Tony si soffocò in un gemito più rumoroso, visto che Steve lo stava facendo letteralmente andare in estasi. I loro addomi si scontravano in maniera tale che non c’era neanche bisogno che si aiutasse con la masturbazione, ancora un paio di spinte secche di Rogers ed il suo piacere gli si riversò addosso dopo che un tremito lo percorse dalla testa ai piedi.  
   
Steve, neanche a farlo di proposito, venne quasi in sincrono, sentendosi stringere in lui. Lo avevano fatto senza preservativo e se ne rendeva conto solamente in quel momento. Non che gli importasse, si fidava di Tony. Quindi si lasciò andare, uscendo da lui e scostandosi per non pesargli addosso, passandosi una mano sul l'addome appiccicoso.  
   
Stark gli prese nuovamente il viso tra le mani e lo baciò. Guardandolo fisso negli occhi. «Se vuoi pulirti ci sono i fazzoletti nel cassetto …»  
   
«Faccio una doccia, dopo.»  Disse quello, senza neanche chiedergli se poteva farlo, girandosi su di un fianco per poterlo guardare meglio. «Allora, mi comprerai o no Marte?» Gli domandò per prenderlo in giro, ricordando il modo in cui si erano punzecchiati la volta precedente.  
   
«Tutto quello che vuoi.» Fu la risposta, magari troppo melensa, di Tony. Si accucciò contro di lui, cingendogli il fianco con un braccio e quello sbuffò una risata, passando il suo, di braccio, sul suo fianco a propria volta, accarezzando la sua schiena.  
   
«Dopo la morte di Peggy non ero mai stato più con nessuno, se non per lavoro. Ero... devastato.» Non sapeva perché gli stava raccontando quelle cose.  
   
Tony alzò la testa, per guardarlo in viso. «Quanti anni avevate…?”»Chiese poi, quasi timido. Aveva paura di essere troppo invadente, nonostante fosse stato l’altro a mettere in ballo il discorso.  
   
«Diciannove, quando abbiamo concepito Sarah. È stato l'incidente più bello della mia vita.» Ammise, riferendosi alla bambina. «Peggy frequentava il primo anno ad Harvard, legge. Non ci abbiamo nemmeno dovuto pensare due volte, abbiamo deciso subito di tenere la bambina.» Le dita di quello vagarono sulla sua schiena, distrattamente. «Ancora non ci credo... morire di parto. Nella nostra epoca. È assurdo.»  
   
Tony strabuzzò gli occhi: «Co-come è stato possibile?!»  Notò immediatamente come lo sguardo di Steve si fosse scurito, parlando di quelle cose. Lo accarezzò in viso, come a volerlo confortare. Si sentiva un po’ a disagio, aveva paura di dire ovvietà.  
   
«Avrei dovuto fare causa all'ospedale, ma il mio avvocato disse che sarebbe stato inutile. Aveva perso molto sangue, non sono riusciti a fermare l'emorragia e per le trasfusioni era troppo tardi.» Se ricordava quel momento si sentiva male al solo pensiero. «Sarah delle volte, nelle sue giornate no, continua a darsi la colpa per la morte di Peggy. Non riesce a capire che non è colpa sua, non ha nessuna colpa per essere nata.»  
   
Stark abbassò lo sguardo per un momento. Pensò a che vita difficile avessero avuto in quei dieci anni padre e figlia e mai come in quel momento avrebbe voluto dar loro una mano. «Hai avuto un gran bel coraggio…»  
   
«No. Lo avrebbe fatto chiunque. Lo avresti avuto anche tu prendendo in braccio una bambina con i tuoi stessi occhi ed il sorriso di sua madre.» Era vero, appena l'aveva avuta tra le braccia non aveva avuto dubbi, era la sua bambina e doveva proteggerla. «Lei è... speciale. Davvero, lo dirò perché è mia figlia, ma sono orgoglioso di lei.»  
   
«Sono sicuro che sia una bambina straordinaria.» Affermò sincero Stark. «E poi, ehi, mi adora, è chiaro come il sole che sia molto sveglia.» Cercò di buttarla sul ridere, senza smettere di accarezzarlo.  
   
«Mh, beh, le ho detto che non dovrebbe, perché quando ti ci metti sei un po' stronzo-» Rise Steve, passandogli una mano tra i capelli. «Ma lei dice che sei adorabile. Forse riesce ad inquadrare le persone meglio di me.»  
   
Una carezza si trasformò in uno schiaffetto. «Non si dicono certe parole ai bambini.» Ridacchiò. «E poi è una bambina, è la voce dell’innocenza e della verità.»  
   
«Non sottovalutarla, non è così innocente.» Lo punzecchió Steve, attirandoselo contro e dandogli un morso sul naso. Poi ritornò improvvisamente serio. «Tu le piaci, lei si affeziona subito alle persone.»  
   
«Ed è un problema?» Chiese molto sinceramente Stark, seguito da un clamoroso sbadiglio. «Anche a me piace e pensare che fino a qualche settimana fa pensavo di non essere affine ai ragazzini.»  
   
«Sì, penso sia perché sei suo coetaneo.» Rogers si rilassò, stendendosi supino e facendolo poggiare al suo petto. «Hai sonno?»  
   
«Un po’.» Rispose l’altro, strofinandosi gli occhi, sistemandosi comodo addosso a Steve.  
   
«Allora dormi.» Gli passò un braccio sulle spalle e chiuse gli occhi a propria volta, per rilassarsi. Non passarono due minuti, che Tony era già crollato in un sonno profondo, respirando regolarmente, stringendo Steve neanche fosse un animaletto di pezza.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve: E’ stata una settimana di merda, e non lo dico tanto per. Domenica mattina mi hanno dovuta portare in pronto soccorso, non vi sto qui a spiegare, ma sono contenta di stare meglio adesso, anche se mi sento debilitata come non mai.  
> E niente, il prossimo è l’ultimo capitolo.
> 
> Questa qui è Sarah: http://i60.tinypic.com/23ts7y9.jpg
> 
> Note di Shin* alias Tony: E niente, nonostante tutto (tra Naima e la sottoscritta dovremmo andare a Lourdes), siamo qui. Beccatevi l'incontro ravvicinato tra Tony e Sarah, lui la adora già. E diciamolo, sarebbero la famiglia del Mulino Bianco tutti e tre (checché ne dica Guido Barilla).  
> Ah! Grave dimenticanza che ho avuto finora: il titolo della storia e dei capitoli sono tutti tratti da I'll Be Yours dei Placebo.  
> Au revoir.


	4. I'll be your lover, I'll be yours

                               

 

  
**I'll be your lover, I'll be yours**

 

 

 

 

Due settimane e mezzo erano passate nel silenzio assoluto.  
   
Nessuna chiamata, nessun messaggio, niente di niente. Steve era scappato, come un codardo, e probabilmente Tony aveva già perso il suo interesse, ma non di certo il suo spirito vendicativo.    
   
Dopo quella notte bellissima, Steve era rimasto accanto a lui a rimuginare sull’accaduto, sui suoi sentimenti, fino alle undici di sera. Poi era arrivata una chiamata di Sarah ed il sogno era finito, eclissato, volatilizzato. Era ritornato alla realtà, in tutto e per tutto. Aveva una bambina, faceva il pornoattore, aveva una vita già abbastanza incasinata, a fatica riusciva a tenere quello squallore lontano da Sarah, per non farla soffrire, figurarsi se poi fosse entrato Tony nella sua vita.  
   
Ci sarebbero stati i giornali, prime pagine di lui con Tony, la puttana con il ricco principino viziato. Poi avrebbero messo in mezzo sua figlia, poi Tony si sarebbe stancato del nuovo giocattolo ed avrebbe spezzato il suo cuore e quello di Sarah, lasciandoli in pasto agli squali. Lo conosceva a malapena, come poteva fidarsi? Era troppo rischioso, ne dipendeva la serenità di sua figlia, non poteva farlo, a costo di soffrire, non poteva.  
   
Pensava che sarebbe tutto finito lì, ed invece, tutto sommato, Tony aveva affermato il proprio potere ed era diventato uno stronzetto vendicativo. John non aveva più chiamato Steve, niente più film, foto, o clienti facoltosi, o intrattenimento per le feste. Niente.  
   
Aveva pensato che fosse un periodo fiacco, nonostante facesse quel lavoro da ben sei anni e non aveva mai avuto un attimo di sosta. Così aveva chiamato Williams e quello gli aveva semplicemente detto, in modo molto schietto, che non poteva più farlo lavorare, perché Mr. Stark gli aveva chiaramente comunicato che lo avrebbe rovinato, in caso contrario.  
   
Tony gli aveva fatto terra bruciata intorno.  
   
Aveva provato a chiamare qualche cliente, quelli che vedeva ogni tanto, ma nessuno aveva risposto e, chi lo aveva fatto, si era detto non interessato ai servizi. Aveva chiamato altri attori, conoscenti, per chiedergli se conoscevano di qualche casting o ingaggio, e nessuno lo aveva aiutato. Quindi si ritrovava disoccupato e solo come un cane, a dover badare alla piccola. Aveva bisogno dei soldi, per lei.  
   
Non poteva accettare tutto quello e si era deciso ad andare a stanare Tony alla Tower, visto che al telefono non aveva mai risposto. Aveva voglia di colpirlo in faccia, per quello che gli aveva fatto.  
   
Così era entrato nella torre ed aveva chiesto di lui, ma aveva ricevuto solo risposte negative, a quel punto aveva dato di matto e gli uomini della sicurezza lo avevano trascinato in un ufficio vuoto, bloccandolo nella stanza e chiamando Mr. Stark per dirgli di quello che stava succedendo – almeno in quel modo lo avrebbe visto e ci avrebbe parlato.  
   
Tony arrivò nella stanza direttamente dal suo laboratorio officina. Lavorava spesso direttamente lui sui prototipi di nuove invenzioni, ma quando aveva bisogno di scaricare un po’ i nervi, si metteva ad aggiustare auto e moto. Non aveva mandato giù bene quel risveglio in solitaria di due settimane prima, pensava che finalmente avessero sistemato tutto, invece no, Steve era sparito di nuovo.  
   
Aveva deciso che il motivo per cui non volesse stare con lui era il suo lavoro, per quel motivo aveva praticamente obbligato il socio a non chiamarlo più, e aveva fatto strage anche coi clienti. che era riuscito a scovare uno per uno, minacciandoli di vendere tutto ai giornali se l’avessero chiamato ancora.  
   
Ovviamente non poteva lasciarlo senza lavoro, per Sarah, quindi aveva pensato di trovargli un posto alle Stark Industries. Stava valutando quale posizione fosse più adatta a lui, indagando nel suo passato aveva scoperto che era piuttosto bravo col disegno, quindi l’opzione migliore era assegnarlo all’ufficio grafico del marketing, magari preparando apposta per lui un corso di formazione, prima. Ma era comunque arrabbiato  e non voleva farglielo sapere prima di aver concluso tutta l’operazione, per quel motivo si era sempre negato al telefono, quando lui aveva provato a contattarlo in quelle settimane.  
   
Si presentò nell’ufficio con jeans strappati, una canottiera, tutto sporco d’olio e con una faccia che non prometteva nulla di buono.  
   
«Andate pure via, ragazzi. Ora me la vedo io.» Rassicurò in fine gli addetti alla sicurezza.  
   
Steve non era messo meglio di lui, aveva addosso un paio di jeans aderenti e consunti ed una t-shirt chiara che aderiva bene su petto e braccia. La sua faccia esprimeva tutto il suo nervosismo, era davvero arrabbiato per quello che stava succedendo, in primis con se stesso per aver permesso che accadesse, in secondo luogo con Tony che si era rivelato uno stronzo.  
   
Si mise in piedi, quando i gorilla li lasciarono un po’ titubanti, e lo guardò da dietro la scrivania, dove lo avevano confinato e costretto a sedere i suoi uomini. Scosse la testa, con espressione delusa e quasi disgustata, e prese la parola.  
   
«E’ così, allora? Hai deciso di farmela pagare?» Gli domandò, non aspettando risposta. «Avevo bisogno di quel lavoro, brutto pezzo di merda!» Gli urlò contro, alzando la voce, tanto che gli parve di sentire i passi dei bodyguard che tornavano indietro, ma non li vide mai entrare.  
   
Stark non si scompose, anche se non riuscì a guardarlo direttamente in viso. Si dondolò qualche istante sulla sedia su cui si era accomodato ed  affermò: «Non è l’unico lavoro che puoi permetterti di fare.»  
   
«E’ l’unica cosa che posso fare, pezzo d’imbecille!» Urlò ancora Rogers, battendo un pugno sulla scrivania e serrando la mascella. «E’ l’unica cosa per cui mi pagherebbero, e tu me l’hai tolta. Chi—chi ti credi di essere? Come ti permetti di entrare nella mia vita e farmi questo? Cosa ti ho fatto di male?! Il tuo orgoglio vale più della felicità di una bambina?» Fece per superare lo scrittoio, ma desistette, scuotendo la testa. «Vorrei spaccarti la faccia.»  
   
«Non è vero.» Rispose fermo e con un tono neutrale Tony. Anche se non specificò cosa non fosse vero, se il fatto che fosse uno stronzo egoista o che Steve non potesse fare altro che l’attore porno.  
   
L’altro sbuffò una risata amareggiata, superando lo scrittoio ed avvicinandosi alla porta, afferrando la maniglia. «Spero riuscirai a dormire sogni tranquilli, dopo questo. Buona fortuna.» Sibilò tra i denti, aprendo la porta così forte che per poco non la sradicò dai cardini, attirando l’attenzione di tutta la gente nella hall mentre si avviava verso la porta con i pugni serrati e il volto contorto di rabbia.  
   
Stark a quel punto voleva mettere in chiaro le cose e gli corse dietro. «Steve, aspetta per favore. Non ho ancora detto nulla. Fammi spiegare!» Gli urlava, incurante che praticamente tutti i suoi dipendenti li stessero osservando straniti.  
   
«Lasciami in pace, hai già fatto abbastanza, non voglio nessuna cazzo di spiegazione!» Ribatté quello, senza nemmeno guardarlo, prendendo la porta e ritrovandosi in strada, pronto a prendere la moto che aveva parcheggiato poco lontano. Di quel passo avrebbe dovuto venderla, non poteva più permettersela.  
   
Tony riuscì a raggiungerlo e a bloccarlo, afferrandogli le braccia con una forza che aveva, sì, ma non usava praticamente mai. «E’ vero, volevo fartela pagare. Ma lasciandoti sulle spine finché non fosse tutto pronto. Ho un lavoro per te qui, alle Stark Industries.» Finalmente ebbe il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi e la sua espressione ferita e arrabbiata per poco non gli fece cedere le ginocchia.  
   
Il petto di Steve si alzava ed abbassava in maniera frenetica, i suoi occhi erano puntati in quelli dell’altro, sembrava quasi stesse tremando. Infatti non si accorse della piccola folla che gli si era creata intorno, se ne rese conto solo quando mille voci cominciarono a chiamare Tony e dei flash lo abbagliarono. Istintivamente si allontanò, portandosi una mano davanti agli occhi e cercando di capire cosa diavolo stesse succedendo, quindi capì che aveva appena fatto la puttanata più grossa della sua vita, e Stark con lui.  
   
Erano stati braccati dai paparazzi, lì fuori, che avevano scattato foto di lui e Tony, con quest’ultimo che praticamente gli stava addosso e lo teneva come se ne andasse della sua esistenza. E quelle foto sarebbero costate tutto il duro lavoro che aveva fatto per tenere nascosta la sua attività fino a quel momento, avrebbero rovinato la sua vita, ma soprattutto quella di Sarah, e nemmeno Stark poteva fare nulla, per quello, perché i giornalisti erano meschini, non sarebbero bastati tutti i soldi del mondo a convincerli di non pubblicare quella roba. Ci godevano a demolire le star, soprattutto se si trattava del famoso Tony Stark.  
   
Così, incazzato, spinse via il primo stronzo che si trovò vicino, strappandogli di mano la fotocamera e sbattendola a terra, come se quello servisse a qualcosa. «Digli di smetterla.» Disse a Tony, che non poteva fare nulla più di lui, in quel caso.  
   
«Andatevene via immediatamente o chiamo Rupert Murdoch in persona per farvi andare a lavorare per  i matrimoni nello Utah.» Affermò secco Tony, guardandosi attorno con aria minacciosa.    
   
Quelli in effetti smisero, ma avevano già scattato fin troppe foto. Toccava sicuramente chiamare l’avvocato per cercare di rimediare a quel danno.  
   
«Stammi ad ascoltare, ti prego.» Si rivolse infine a Steve.  
   
« _Tony, è il tuo fidanzato_?» «- _Mr. Stark a quando il lieto evento?_ » « _Sei un modello?_ » «« _Da quanto tempo state insieme?»_  Quelle domande a raffica non fecero altro che innervosire di più Steve, che guardò Tony come se fosse tutta colpa sua, e scosse la testa, serrando le labbra, sembrando quasi in procinto di piangere.  
   
«Stai. Fuori. Dalla. Mia. Vita.» Sibilò, spingendo un paio di paparazzi per farsi strada verso la moto, senza dire più una parola. Ormai era fatta, era rovinato, avrebbe dovuto trasferirsi in Siberia, sperando che la notizia non arrivasse anche lì, o magari cambiare nome e farsi una plastica facciale. Era così incazzato che avrebbe volentieri preso a cazzotti quegli stupidi paparazzi.  
   
Quindi salì in sella alla moto ed accese il motore, infilando il casco integrale sulla testa e partendo di corsa, ci mancò poco che non andò a schiantarsi contro una macchina.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
La bomba era stata sganciata, dopo solo cinque giorni dall’accaduto, il tempo di fare ricerche approfondite sul conto di Steve.  
   
Il biondo non lo aveva capito subito, c’erano state le chiamate di Tony giorno e notte, a cui non aveva risposto, e quasi aveva pensato che quello avesse risolto tutto, visto che la situazione era rimasta invariata. Poi, la mattina del quinto giorno, mentre si apprestava ad andare a prendere sua figlia a scuola, aveva visto.  
   
Intere edicole tappezzate di quelle foto, giornali su giornali, testate scandalistiche con scritte a caratteri cubitali sulle loro foto _“Il riccone ed il pornodivo”, “Pornoamore per Stark”, “Amore a pagamento”, “Steve Rogers come Pretty Woman”, “Stark fidanzato con un escort”, “A Stark piace lungo”_  ed altre puttanate bastarde. La sua faccia bella nitida, le mani di Tony su di lui e quegli sguardi che dicevano fin troppo.  
   
Non si era nemmeno avvicinato per leggere quello che avevano scritto, aveva preso a correre, come se quello avesse cambiato qualcosa, ed era arrivato fuori la scuola dove le maestre e le bambine attendevano i genitori. Erano tutti lì e lo fissavano, sapevano, tutti sapevano, poteva sentirli ridacchiare e parlottare tra di loro, mentre cercava Sarah e non la trovava, avvicinandosi alla maestra.  
   
«Miss White, dov’è Sarah?» Domandò quello, guardandola e ricevendo un’occhiatina divertita, quasi di scherno, sentendosi a disagio. Se solo la gente avesse saputo perché lo faceva, tutti erano pronti a giudicare, senza conoscere.  
   
«Non è con lei? Mi ha detto che la stava aspettando dietro l’angolo, Mr. Rogers, così l’ho lasciata andare…»  
   
In un attimo, Steve capì tutto.  
   
Perfino i bambini e le bambine lo guardavano, sapevano, Sarah sapeva, la conosceva troppo bene, quando era spaventata da qualcosa o si sentiva umiliata, scappava, per nascondersi. Era andata via, da sola, probabilmente lo odiava per quello che aveva fatto e non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato se le fosse successo qualcosa, era tutta colpa sua.  
   
Si allontanò, indietreggiando e guardando gli altri come se fossero tanti fantasmi, e poi cominciò a correre, sperando di trovare la sua bambina ancora per strada, prima che le capitasse qualcosa. Aveva solo dieci anni, era così bella, avrebbero potuto farle del male. _Dio_ , sarebbe impazzito se le fosse capitato qualcosa, sarebbe morto, non poteva vivere senza di lei.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Dal basso la Star Tower sembrava imponente e gigantesca, tanto che per poco non le girò la testa a stare con il nasino in su e la testa chinata, per riuscire a vederne la vetta. Non ci era mai entrata prima, ma non era stato difficile raggiungerla, aveva semplicemente guardato in alto finché la torre non era diventata sempre più grande, poco a poco che la raggiungeva.  
   
Varcò le porte con i lunghi capelli biondissimi legati in una crocchia, la divisa scolastica, lo zainetto sulle spalle ed una rivista tra le mani. Si guardò intorno, non sapendo cosa fare, quando adocchiò una signora tutta ben vestita che parlava con dei signori alti e distinti. Quella signora aveva le scarpe con la suola rossa, come le star, e si ricordò di averla vista su qualche giornale accanto a Tony. Così le si avvicinò, schiarendosi la gola e picchiettandole un dito sul dorso della mano, per attirare la sua attenzione.  
   
La signora ben vestita era Pepper Potts, amministratore delegato delle Stark Industries e una sorta di Grillo Parlante di Tony.  
   
Non appena si sentì sfiorare da quello che sembrava un dito di bimbo, si girò di scatto, trovandosi questa splendida bambina davanti. Le ricordava qualcuno.  
   
Quando la squadrò e vide che aveva una di _quelle_  rivistacce in mano, fece due più due, e capì che fosse la figlia di Steve. Tony gliene aveva parlato.  
   
«Ehi, ciao piccola.» La salutò, con un sorriso garbato. «Posso aiutarti?»  
   
«Salve signora _qualcosa_  delegato di Tony.» La salutò la piccola, alzando una mano e sorridendo - non ricordava bene cosa fosse quella, ma ricordava la parola delegato. «In effetti sto cercando Tony, è mio amico,sa.» Decise di mettere subito le cose in chiaro, così che quella non la cacciasse via. «Può dirgli che sono qui?»  
   
Pepper rimase parecchio sbalordita per la scioltezza della bimba e soprattutto perché sapeva chi fosse. Decise di darle una possibilità, in fondo era una bambina innocua. «Ora lo chiamo per chiedergli dov’è e ti faccio venire a prendere, d’accordo?» La donna le sorrise e si allontanò, pigiando tasti sul suo Blackberry.  
   
Tornò qualche minuto dopo da lei, accompagnata da Happy, il bodyguard personale di Tony. «Questo è Happy, ti accompagnerà nel laboratorio di Tony, lui ti aspetta lì.» Le sorrise e le fece cenno di avvicinarsi all’uomo.  
   
«Grazie mille signora _qualcosa_  delegato.» Le fece il saluto militare e si avvicinò all'uomo grande e grosso che le aveva indicato, facendosi accompagnare in ascensore fino al piano super riservato in cui Tony aveva il suo laboratorio.  
   
Salutò Happy sulla soglia, dopo una breve chiacchierata, e si voltò a guardarsi intorno quando le porte dell'ascensore si chiusero. Quel posto era un sogno, era curiosa e avrebbe voluto impicciarsi e scoprire la funzione di ogni cosa, ma non voleva sembrare maleducata. Così restò ferma al suo posto, in attesa che quello le rivolgesse la parola.  
   
Quando Tony sentì il rumore delle porte dell’ascensore richiudersi, si girò e vide immediatamente la bambina. Le regalò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi e le fece cenno di andare da lui.  «Ciao Sarah! Da quanto tempo! Come mai sei venuta a trovarmi?»  
   
La faccia di Stark era piuttosto stanca e segnata. Da quando era uscito fuori quel patatrac non aveva messo il naso fuori dal laboratorio, avendo un bagno adiacente, Pepper era riuscita a convincerlo a lavarsi, portandogli anche dei vestiti puliti.  
   
Quando la bambina lo guardò in volto sospirò immediatamente, sfilandosi lo zaino dalle spalle e lasciandolo per terra. «Posso dire stupidi, non è una parolaccia. E voi siete proprio stupidi.» Borbottò, tenendo il giornale tra le mani ed avvicinandosi a lui. «Sono arrabbiata.» Ammise, con la boccuccia appena imbronciata. «Oggi a scuola Susy ha detto che papà è quella parola con la _p_ \- non posso dirtela, altrimenti papà si arrabbia. Mi hanno fatto vedere questo, ce lo avevano nascosto nello zaino quelle stupide. Non vedevano l'ora di prendermi in giro, sono solo invidiose perché il mio papà è giovane e bellissimo, le loro mamme lo guardano sempre.»  L'ultima frase la pronunciò con orgoglio, alzando il mento ed annuendo per incoraggiarsi da sola. «E pensa, adesso ne ho due di papà fighi, e loro non possono farci proprio niente.» Diede la rivista a Tony e gli si sedette accanto, saltando su una delle sedie.  
   
Vederle la rivista tra le mani fece piombare addosso a Tony un senso di angoscia incredibile. Si prese il volto tra le mani per qualche istante, strofinandosi poi il naso. Diede un colpo di tosse e si alzò, prendendo la bambina in braccio ed accomodandosi con lei sul divano, per stare più comodi.  
   
Non sapeva assolutamente da dove iniziare a parlare.  
   
«Susy è proprio antipatica, eh?»  
   
«È... bruttina.» Sussurrò quella, come se gli stesse dicendo un segreto. «Papà non vuole che lo dica, ma io lo so che è invidiosa, perché io sono bella e ho i voti più alti. Non sono presuntuosa.» Si affrettò a giustificarsi, scuotendo la testa, poi abbassò lo sguardo e portò la manina sulla sua, stringendogli le dita. «Ma adesso me lo dici tu cos'è un... por-- porno attore? È un attore papà? Ma non è famoso. Che significa? Non voglio che mi dici le bugie anche tu. Io lo sapevo che ti piaceva il mio papà, lui è così carino.» Sorrise e ritornò a guardarlo. «Anche tu piaci tanto a lui, glielo avevo detto che sei bello, un sacco di volte.»  
   
Tony strinse la mano minuscola che giocava con le sue dita, spiegare cosa fosse un porno attore ad una bambina di quell’età forse era ancora peggio che spiegarle come nascono i bambini.  
   
Con la mano libera si grattò la nuca. «Bè, vedi. Non è famoso perché fa film che non guardano tutti.» La tagliò corta così. «Anche tu sei bellissima, lo sai? Assomigli così tanto al tuo papà.»  
   
«Lo so, lui è così biondo.» Ridacchiò Sarah, dimenticando per un attimo di chiedere ulteriori spiegazioni. «Tu vuoi bene al mio papà? Lui ti vuole bene, lo so, e-- se tu volessi diventare il mio secondo papà...» non sapeva bene come esprimere il concetto, senza imbarazzo, giocando con le sue dita. «Sono scappata, papà non sa che sono venuta qui.»  
   
«Sarah!» La rimproverò con una certa preoccupazione quello. «Dobbiamo avvisarlo subito. Sai quanto sarà preoccupato a quest’ora?» Le lasciò la manina e scattò in piedi, per cercare il suo StarkPhone.  
   
Una volta trovato il telefono, si riavvicinò a lei. «Io voglio davvero molto bene al tuo papà, devi credermi.» Trafficò con i tasti del cellulare per chiamare Steve e pregò che almeno quella volta gli rispondesse.  
   
Dall'altra parte arrivò subito la voce del ragazzo, agitata ed incrinata, neanche  avesse già il telefono in mano.  
   
«Tony?» Domandò. «Devi aiutarmi, ti prego, Sarah è scappata all'uscita da scuola, non so dove andare, la sto cercando, ma non è da nessuna parte.» In sottofondo c'erano i rumori della strada, probabilmente Steve stava parlando al telefono mentre era sulla moto, senza casco ovviamente.  
   
«Stai calmo Steve, è qui da me. Quando arrivi in reception fatti mandare giù da me. Ora li avviso che stai arrivando così da non farti storie.» Tony ringraziò il cielo che Steve fosse così disperato da scordarsi per un attimo l’orgoglio e da rispondere immediatamente al telefono.  
   
«Cos-» il biondo restò per un attimo in silenzio, mentre metabolizzava il tutto, poi attaccò la chiamata senza dire nulla, evidentemente pronto a precipitarsi lì.  
   
Sarah si alzò dal divano, con espressione colpevole, e si aggiustò i capelli che erano sfuggiti alla crocchia dietro le orecchie. «È arrabbiato?» Domandò, preoccupata, mentre il suo pancino borbottava.  
   
«No che non è arrabbiato tesoro, è solo molto molto preoccupato. Farai bene a scusarti, quando arriva.» Le disse e nel frattempo mandò l’avviso alla reception di mandare Rogers giù da loro, una volta arrivato.  
   
Si inginocchiò accanto a lei, per averla ad altezza occhi, «Hai fame? Ho sentito un brontolio proprio da qui.» e le indicò il pancino, facendole un po’ il solletico.  
   
«Sì. » Ammise quella, annuendo e sorridendo. «Papà mi porta sempre la merenda quando viene a prendermi, ci sediamo a Central Park per mangiarla insieme.» Gli spiegò, puntando gli occhietto vispi nei suoi e voltandosi verso l'ascensore quando le porte si aprirono.  
   
Si stupì della velocità con cui Steve era arrivato.  
   
Quello varcò la soglia con gli occhi arrossati e lucidi e si gettò praticamente in ginocchio, per essere alla sua altezza, afferrandola e stringendola forte senza dire una parola, affondando il volto nell'incavo del suo collo e toccandola per accertarsi che fosse realmente lì.  
   
Tony si alzò dalla sua posizione e si allontanò per lasciarli un attimo da soli, aveva ancora il telefono in mano e con un comando testuale, per non disturbare padre e figlia, ordinò a Jarvis, il suo AI tutto fare, di mandar lì cookies, oreo, succhi di frutta e del latte in quantità, non sapendo cosa la bimba mangiasse per merenda.  
   
Li guardava da lontano e sentì una fitta allo stomaco, pensava che fosse tutta colpa sua se si erano trovati in quella situazione.  
   
Steve continuava a stare con la testa china sulla bambina, senza dire nulla, tanto che Sarah gli strinse le braccia al collo, quasi a rassicurarlo.  
   
«Papi?» Lo chiamò, spingendolo appena per farlo staccare, così da poterlo guardare in faccia.  
   
Il ragazzo aveva il volto rigato di lacrime nuove, ma si affrettò ad asciugarle ed accennò un sorriso, per tranquillizzarla, prendendole il volto tra le mani e scostandole qualche ciocca dal viso.  
   
«Non farlo mai più, hai capito? _Non lasciarmi mai più_.» Sussurrò, poggiando la fronte contro la sua. «Vuoi farmi morire? Sei la mia vita, --so di aver sbagliato, è tutta colpa mia, meriteresti un papà migliore, ma non essere arrabbiata con me.»  
   
Nel vedere quelle scene, a Tony si strinse il cuore. E fu provvidenziale l’arrivo della merenda per la bimba, altrimenti, molto probabilmente avrebbe pianto anche lui, cuore di pietra secondo alcuni, ma in fondo uno, umano, ce l’aveva anche Tony Stark.  
   
Prese il vassoio dal mini ascensore adibito appositamente perché arrivassero rifornimenti di cibo e bevande direttamente dalle cucine, nei giorni in cui era talmente preso con il lavoro che non metteva naso fuori da lì e Pepper e Jarvis si premuravano di nutrirlo comunque.  
   
Con un piccolo colpo di tosse richiamò l’attenzione dei due.  
   
Quelli si girarono, gli stessi occhi e la stessa espressione, e Sarah lasciò un bacio sulla guancia di Steve, allontanandosi per avvicinarsi a Tony ed accomodarsi sulla sedia girevole. «Facciamo merenda tutti insieme, okay? Siete dei bambini grandi adesso, smettetela di fare i capricciosi.» Scherzò la piccola, girando sulla sedia ed afferrando un bicchiere di latte per berne un sorso.  
   
Steve si rimise in piedi, un po' imbarazzato, e passò di nuovo le mani sugli occhi per asciugarli del tutto. «Se hai qualcosa da chiedermi, su quello che hai letto o sentito, io sono qui.» Le disse, facendo qualche passo verso di loro e guardando poi Tony. «Grazie per avermi chiamato.»  
   
«Non ringraziarmi. Era il minimo che potessi fare.» Rispose quello, grattandosi nuovamente la nuca.  
Se ne stava immobile, accanto al tavolo, senza saper cosa dire e cosa fare, senza neanche sapere dove guardare.  
   
Sarah li osservò, inarcando le sopracciglia ed infilandosi in bocca un oreo. «E adesso un abbraccio.» Esortò suo padre, sventolando la manina.  
   
Steve sospirò ma acconsentì, in fondo era quello che voleva fare. Quindi si avvicinò a Tony e gli circondò il torace con le braccia, stringendolo a sé ed affondando il volto nell'incavo del suo collo. «Grazie.» Ribadì, e non si riferiva solo a quello che aveva fatto per Sarah.  
   
Tony rimase paralizzato per alcuni istanti, con le braccia aperte. Poi realizzò la situazione, si rilassò e ricambiò l’abbraccio con una certa veemenza. «Scusa.» Sussurrò infine.  
   
Steve scosse la testa e si allontanò, prendendo il suo volto tra le mani e guardandolo negli occhi. «No, scusa tu.» Disse, baciandolo a fior di labbra.  
   
«E comunque te l'avevo detto che sono abbastanza grande per un cellulare.» Borbottò la piccola, facendogli la linguaccia anche se non poteva vederla.  
   
Stark rise per la battuta di Sarah e poi ricambiò lo sguardo di Steve. «No, ho creato io tutto questo casino, devo scusarmi. Avrei dovuto dirtelo fin dall’inizio perché John ha smesso di chiamarti per lavorare… Se ti avessi lasciato in pace…»  
   
«Non importa.» Lo tranquillizzò Rogers, sorridendo ed accarezzando i suoi capelli, avvicinando poi le labbra al suo orecchio. « _Mi sto innamorando di te_.» Sussurrò, un po' imbarazzato, era una vita che non provava qualcosa del genere.  
   
Tony deglutì a vuoto a quella confessione.  
   
«Sì, che importa. Ho messo nei guai te e Sarah per il mio orgoglio del ca… volo. Dovevo dirtelo subito che avevo trovato un posto per te qui da me. No, ho dovuto fare di testa mia, come sempre. Sei una persona troppo speciale per meritarti questa roba…» A quel punto fu lui che nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo di Steve.  
   
«Ma io la voglio _questa roba_.» Ribatté l'altro, stringendolo forte ed inspirando il suo odore. «Ci ho provato a starti lontano. Non ci riesco.»  
   
«Sei un dannato masochista.» Tony lo strinse ancora di più e strusciò il volto contro la sua spalla.  
   
«Forse.» Ammise Rogers, percorrendo la sua schiena con le dita. «Ma anche tu non scherzi.» Si staccò da lui e lo guardò con il suo miglior sorriso.  
   
Poi si voltò verso la bambina e si avvicinò a lei, prendendo posto sulla sedia accanto. «Allora, vuoi raccontarmi cosa è successo?» Domandò, per capire.  
   
«È una lunga e noiosa storia.» Si lamentò Sarah, inzuppando un biscotto nel latte. «Voglio cambiare scuola.»  
   
Tony a quel punto decise che poteva andare a sedersi con Sarah e Steve. Si sistemò accanto alla bambina e le accarezzò la testolina bionda, per poi rubare un cookie dal vassoio.  
   
«Forse è meglio raccontare a papà cos’è successo, così magari si convince a farti cambiare scuola, cosa ne dici?» Per un attimo pensò di star sbagliando ad intromettersi, ma alla fine pensò che fosse la cosa giusta da fare.  
   
«Tanto adesso siamo poveri, non posso più andare in quella scuola per ricchi.» Sarah annuì solennemente, come se conoscesse un segreto. «Ti ho sentito quando parlavi al telefono.» Disse a Steve, facendo spallucce. «Ma al MIT ci vado, vero? Abbiamo conservato i soldini.»  
   
«Certo che ci vai.» Confermò Steve, sorridendo. «Non siamo proprio poveri, comunque, ho qualche soldino da parte.»  
   
«Il tuo papà verrà a lavorare da me, stai tranquilla, Sarah.» Cercò di tranquillizzarla Tony, allungando una mano ed accarezzandole il braccio. «Farà un corso di Photoshop ed Illustrator e lavorerà nel settore design, così inventerà lui i nuovi loghi, ti pare una buona idea?» Alzò lo sguardo per incrociare quello di Steve.  
   
«Ma lui è incapace con la tecnologia, ha rotto il tostapane.» Ridacchiò quella, guardando Tony con aria complice, per prenderlo in giro. «Con il suo iPhone a stento riesce a fare delle chiamate.»  
   
«Sarah.» Si lamentò Steve, a disagio, grattandosi la nuca. «Non è vero, faccio anche le foto ed i video.» Scherzò poi a propria volta, stando al gioco.  
   
Tony scoppiò a ridere. «Vorrà dire che lo aiuterai tu a fare i compiti.» Le fece l’occhiolino e rubò un altro biscotto.  
   
«Devo sempre fare tutto io.» La bambina saltò giù dalla sedia e si guardò intorno, curiosa, guardando Tony come a chiedergli il permesso per poter andare in perlustrazione.  
   
«Vai pure, tesoro, fai pure un giro con Dummy.» La rassicurò Tony, che chiamò poi il robottino istruendolo a far fare un giro per il laboratorio alla bimba, raccomandandosi di non toccare nulla.  
   
Quella si allontanò, ridendo per il modo in cui si muoveva il robot.  
   
Steve, nel frattempo, si voltò a guardare Tony per parlargli. «Vuoi davvero che lavori qui? Non sono bravo con i computer, non vorrei crearti problemi.»  
   
«Certo che lo voglio, non avrei messo in piedi quel caos con John se non lo volessi. E ho ingaggiato i migliori tra i docenti di informatica e graphic design per insegnarti tutto. E poi ci sono io a darti una mano, cosa vuoi di più?» Tony si spostò, sedendosi sulla sedia che prima era di Sarah, per stare più vicino a lui.  «Ho messo a soqquadro la tua vita, permettimi di rimediare in qualche modo, ti prego.»  
   
«Sei sicuro di volerlo fare? Ho una bambina, e un passato pessimo. Non sono esattamente il miglior partner a cui tu possa aspirare.» Rogers si fece più vicino e gli prese le mani, stringendole tra le sue.  
   
«Non me ne frega nulla del tuo passato, pensi che il mio sia migliore? E adoro Sarah. Perché non dovrei aiutarvi?» Tony tirò su le mani di entrambi e baciò quelle di Steve che stringevano le sue. «…Ti prego.» Insistette.  
   
Quello ricambiò con un sorriso e si chinò appena in avanti, per guardarlo meglio. «Quindi-- stiamo insieme o cosa?»  
   
«Tu cosa ne dici?» Accennò una risata leggera, Stark. « Ehi, e poi Sarah mi adora. Come farebbe senza di me?»  
   
«Hai ragione, magari diventi il suo papà preferito.» Ribatté quello, accarezzando il dorso delle sue mani. «Sei sicuro di essere pronto per questo? Non voglio che ti forzi per me.»  
   
«Imparerò.» Rispose secco Tony e si sporse verso di lui per baciarlo, leggero, sulle labbra.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve alias La donna che sussurrava ai diabetici: In allegato, alla fine del capitolo, troverete un coupon per ottenere gratis una dose di insulina. Ve lo dobbiamo.  
> Quando ci mettiamo, io ed Anna dai capelli rossi, facciamo veramente schifo. In generale non sono una che smania per la dolcezza, nella vita preferisco sempre e comunque il salato (e non solo quando se magna). Spero vi sia piaciuto, in ogni caso, perché sono proud di questa storia.  
> Comunque, bando alle cianciche, grazie per aver letto. Mi sono divertita un sacco a scriverla, i personaggi mi piacciono un sacco in quanto caratterizzazione che quasi quasi mi spiace lasciarli. Ma vabbé, la vita è fatta di addii, a tutto c’è una fine – anche alla vita stessa, paradossalmente.  
> Basta. Me ne vado. Adieu.
> 
> Note di Shin* alias Tony alias Anna dai capelli rossi: Io lo dico sempre alla socia, non abbiamo mezzi termini. O scriviamo porcate immonde, o scriviamo angst da tagliarsi le vene o scriviamo fluff che fa cadere tutti i denti a causa di attacchi di carie fulminei. (Va’ che iperboli usa la Shin)  
> E niente, finisce qui questa storia e un po’ mi dispiace, perché io mi affeziono ogni volta a questi due imbecilli, in qualsiasi salsa li scriviamo.  
> Spero sia piaciuta anche a voi, noi l’abbiamo amata.


End file.
